


The Symbol of Peace

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hero Shinji, Love Triangles, Multi, Possible Harem, Shinji with a spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: “Remember, Shinji, when you think you’re at your limit, remember… remember why you clinch your fist, where you came from, your origin. That will bring you past your limit! When you must save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So, no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest.” - Nana Shimura
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Horaki Hikari/Suzuhara Touji, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> My Hero Academia and All Might owned by Kohei Horikoshi  
> Neon Genesis Evangelion by owned Gainex and Tatsunoko Production

_“Remember, Shinji, when you think you’re at your limit, remember… remember why you clinch your fist, where you came from, your origin. That will bring you past your limit! When you must save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So, no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest.”_

“So… This is Tokyo 3…” Shinji Ikari said as he stepped off the train. He glanced down at the what little belongings he had. He had to leave so quickly. He could have helped. He could have saved her… his teacher. He failed her. “No, don’t think like that,” Shinji shook his head, brushing the tears from his eyes. “Give ‘em a smile… Give her a smile.” She sacrificed herself so he could do what he must do here. After second Impact, the world was severely lacking Heroes. The world was lost without a pillar. A symbol of peace and hope. And one of the last things he did with his teacher was to research these artificial heroes, these Evangelions his father created. 

“They won’t do at all…” he smiled softly. He pulled out the letter his teacher left him before she… he shook his head and pulled out the note from Captain Misato Katsuragi with instructions of where to meet her as well as a photo of her. She… didn’t dress like a captain. In the photo she was wearing short shorts and a very skimpy tank top, with an arrow pointing to her cleavage with a note that said: “pay attention”. “Oh boy…” Shinji flushed before putting it away. “Where is she? She should be here?” He said, checking his backpack for his “work clothes”. All ways be prepared, his teacher always said. 

He ducked down when he heard an loud explosion and glanced to see crowds of people running away from a gigantic monster. He looked up and blinked at the monster “Ah, so that’s why Dad thought giant robots would be the way to go…” He said as he began to smile. He shoved the letters and photo in his pockets and began running toward the monster through the crowd. His grey blue eyes changed and began to glow a bright blue and his hair began to turn a glowing blond and his skinning limbs began to grow. “Ten percent…” he said as he pulled a red and blue suit from his backpack, and dipped in an ally. 

\--- MHE--- 

“I can’t find Shinji!” Misato Katsuragi yelled into her phone as she tried to navigate her car through the street without running over the terrified civilians running for their lives. “I don’t know where he is! And he’s not answering his phone… HE’S GOING TO WHAT! REI ISN’T READY TO PILOT AGAIN! SHE’S HURT! I don’t care! There has to be another option!” 

She blinked and slammed on her breaks when she saw a damaged N2 mine drop in front of her car. “Oh crap…” She said as she saw the signs of the mine about to explode. She screamed as the mine exploded and threw her car backwards through the air. “Damn it! Ritsuko was right! I am going to die in this piece of shit caaaaaar!” She thought as she felt her blue barely holding together car as it was soar through the air. 

To her shock she felt something catch her and place the car back down on its four wheels. She looked out her broken window and saw the finest set of six pack abs she had ever seen in her life inches from her face. She followed them upward to a powerful chest and made herself to continue on to see the face of the man. He wore a big smile and stunning, glowing blue eyes, his almost glowing blond hair stuck up in the air, particularly two long strands at his bangs standing straight up in the form of a V. “Fear not, Captain Katsuragi, for I AM HERE!” 

“All-All Might?” Misato croaked. 

“Indeed, Captain, yet I only use one All in my name,” He winked as his smile grew wider. He and glanced back toward the monster as a towering purple and black humanoid machine rose before the monster. “So, that is one of his Evangelions, is it not?” 

“Unit 01.” Misato whispered. 

“Quite an inspired name, it has.” All Might chuckled to himself. 

“Oh No…” Misato gasped, “Rei, the pilot, she’s hurt, she’s in no condition to pilot! She’s going to get killed.” 

“No.” All Might said, turning toward the two titans. His red and blue suit and long cape blowing in the wind as he stared up at them. “No one dies today. Not on my watch.” He said as he leapt high into the air toward the battle. 

Misato watched him go and as the shock of everything finally began to dissipate, “How did you know my name?” 

\---MHE--- 

Evangelion Unit 01 roared in pain as the beast, the Angel, struck it, and sent it tumbling back toward the shelter behind it. Before the giant purple war machine could cause any damage, All Might landed on the roof of the shelter entrance and held it up. He glanced down and saw a young girl outside the door. With one hand still holding the Eva up, he motioned to get her attention. “Young Lady, what’s your name?” He asked, smiling to her. 

“S-Sakura…” the girl replied. 

“It’s going to be a-ok, Sakura!” All Might replied, “Run on inside, while I help finish this.” 

“O-Ok!” She nodded, and ran into the shelter, as the terrified workers finally closed the door. 

“Now then,” He said as the Evangelion finally managed to pull itself up. “Let’s get to work…” He said, as he stepped up beside the towering machine. 

The Evangelion moved quickly forward to attack again, but the Angel attacked first, throwing a punch at the Evangelion face with a spear-like tendril. Before it could even make Contact, All Might jumped between them, braced himself with his feet against the Eva’s faceplate, and caught the spike with both hands. He clinched his teeth as it pushed him back. “Rei!” All Might called, catching the Eva’s pilot by surprise, “Do not be afraid, Why? because I am here and I will protect you!” the pilot could on stare in disbelief at this powerful human fighting to protect her. No one had done something like this since…

All Might turned back toward the beast and narrowed his glowing eyes. “Impressive, beast, nothing has ever made me push past fifteen percent of my power before…”

“Twenty percent…” All Might growled out, struggling to hold his smile. But the spike continued to push forward. He closed his eyes and could imagine a beam of energy flying through the stars, hitting one, then another, growing stronger and stronger as it passes through each, finally after the seventh star he could feel the power entering his hands. “One for All… Twenty five percent… **PLUS… ULTRA!!!!** ” He shoved the spike completely back throwing the Angel off balance. As the angel tried to stead itself, he could see the red core in its chest. And leapt from Unit 01, rearing back his fist, as he flew toward the beast, the energy visible around his fist and arm. **“TEXAS SMASH!!!!”** All Might cried out as he threw his punch, and punched completely through the monster, landing on the other side. He stayed kneeled on one knee and his fist to the ground as the beast stumbled and fell. As it exploded, All Might stood up and lifted his fist in victory. 

\---MHE--- 

Misato ran toward the holding cell of Unit 01 as it was lowered into place. Ritsuko and Commander Gendo Ikari was awaiting as the Enter Plug was released, and Rei slowly climbed out, favoring her injured arm. 

“What happened out there?” Commander Ikari asked with no emotion. 

“He saved me…” Rei said in a monotone voice. 

“He pulled my bacon out of the fryer to,” Misato stated. 

“The Question is what is All Might doing here now?” Gendo stated, agitation barely hidden in his voice. 

“I can answer that!” a voice called from above the Evangelion. And the four looked to see All Might standing on Unit 01’s shoulder plate. 

“How did you get in here??” Ritsuko demanded, “We have the best security in the world! You can’t just waltz in here!” 

“Ha-ha! Sure I can!” All Might laughed as he jumped down to the platform and stood before them. He reached to the bag hidden behind his cape and pulled out a security pass. “You sent me a security pass!” 

“What?” Misato asked with wide eyes. 

All Might flexed his muscles as steam began to rise from him and he began to shrink down. His blond hair darkened, and shortened as it fell, and his glowing blue eyes faded to a grey-blue. Shinji Ikari now stood before them, wearing the slightly baggy spandex suit. “Hello, Father,” Shinji said with a defiant smile toward the commander, “I am here.” 

To Be Continued


	2. You too can become a Hero

**Chapter 2: You, too, can become a hero…**

“Stay down and no one gets hurt!” one of several masked gunmen said in the lobby of the First Tokyo-3 bank. 

Another gunman stomped toward the gathered hostages, focusing on a crying child. “Shut up, or I’ll give you something to cry about!” He growled, and the child only cried louder. He reared back and slapped him in the face. “I told you!” 

When the child’s mother tried to shield him, the gunman got angrier. “You want some of this too! Fine!” He went to hit them both with his rifle, but as he reared back, a large hand gripped the rifle and crushed it. 

“You shouldn’t have done that…” The angrily glaring All Might snarled, lifting the gunman up and throwing him through the window. 

“Is he ok?” All Might asked as the hostages stared, and the mother nodded. “Good. Don’t fear. For I AM HERE!” He said turning to the gunmen who leveled their rifles on him. “You on the other hand, friends. I’d fear.” 

Tokyo-3 Police and NERV security surrounded the bank when the door flew open and All Might walked out with the tied-up thieves under one arm and the child sitting on his shoulder cheering. The hostages walked out behind him as he smiled at the law enforcement. “Good evening, fellow heroes!” All Might said, dumping the thieves at their feet. “I hope you don’t mind I ended the party before your arrival! HAHA!” He said, placing the child in his mother’s arms. “Thank you all for your service, and you, kind citizens, have a wonderful rest of your day!” He said, leaping high into the air over the rooftops. 

As he bounced from rooftop to rooftop, he remembered how the reunion with his father went a few days earlier. Went better than he expected. Nana always taught him to protect his secret to keep his loved ones safe. But to completely honest, after what happened in New York-2, what was the point? He didn’t have loved ones anymore. All he had was the promise and the mission to keep anyone else in this world to lose anyone like he had lost everything. The All Might Smile was more to keep his own darkness at bay as much as it was to portray hope and security to those whom he would be saving. 

Tokyo-3 would have the light of peace, even if he didn’t truly feel it himself. It was why he was perfectly fine taking an apartment himself, but Misato had insisted that he stay with her. He could see loneliness in her eyes, and he would be lying if he didn’t feel it himself beneath the pain. 

He saw the apartment building coming up and took one last flying leap, aimed for the balcony. He began shrinking down as he approached and Shinji Ikari touched down, touching the door to steady himself. 

He opened the door and walked into the small apartment. “Misato! You home?” He said, moving toward his bedroom, sliding out of the oversized suit and placing it in the closet, putting on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt in its place. “Hello? Misato?” He said walking back out into the hall. 

“In the bath, Shinji-kun!” Misato’s muffle’s voice called. “Wanna join me?” She asked impishly, causing Shinji to turn blood red. 

“Hard pass, Misato…” Shinji scratched the back of his head. 

“Awe, it’s ok…” Misato chimed back, “Care to fold the laundry for me!” 

Shinji sighed in relief, thankful for the distraction away from his flirty roommate. He saw the laundry basket on the living room coffee table and sat down on the couch. She mixed their laundry but at least she kept the colors and whites separate… His brain shut down as the first article he grabbed was raised to eye level. 

A blue and red thong with writing on the front “Property of All-M”. “Oh. Oh me.”

“Oh, thanks, Shinji!” Misato said grabbing the thong from the traumatized teen. She walked in front of him and slid her feet into the thong and dragged it up her legs as she let the towel drop. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Shinji covered his face and threw himself away from her. 

“Getting dressed. What’s it look like I’m doing?” Misato asked, digging in the laundry basket. 

“Do you not have any shame?” Shinji asked, shoving his face into a pillow. 

“Says the guy who grows his muscles up like a god and jumps around town in spandex,” Misato said, pulling on a tank top and shorts. “By the way, can understand your muscles getting all big with the superpowers, but what’s the deal with the blond hair?” Misato asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch with a beer in hand, and planting her legs across his lap. 

He glanced down at his lap and tried to ignore her as he explained. “Part of my quirk is physical metamorphosis. When I first started doing this, I kept my hair color, but my teacher was a big fan of Dragon Ball and I liked how when they went Super Saiyan and turned blond haired it intimidated their enemies.” 

Misato stared for a moment, before she started giggling, “You based your look on an anime?” 

“Almost like I’m living one, right?” Shinji said, “Superpowers plus giant robots now? Bout as Plus Ultra as it comes.” 

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shinji took the opportunity to bolt away from his roommate and opened the door to find an awkwardly standing Rei, who was staring at her feet, holding a bag tightly to her chest. 

“Uh, hi, Rei, can I help you?” Shinji asked as Misato peaked behind him. 

She still avoided looking at him but held out the bag. “I… do not know how to cook.” Rei said, still holding out the bag. “But … I have overheard… others at NERV that said this restaurant has the best American food in Tokyo-3… and I assumed your time in America… you … l-like American food. So… hamburger…” She said pushing it into his chest. “Goodnight!” She said turning and moving quickly away from the door. 

“What was that about?” Misato asked, looking over his shoulder as he looked in the bag. 

“I have no idea…” Shinji said, “Ohhh cheeseburger.” He stuck his head out the still open door. “THANK YOU, REI!” 

“She is an odd one,” Misato noted as Shinji closed the door, while taking a bite from his burger. “I feel so sorry for her.” 

“What’s her story?” Shinji asked. 

“No one really knows, at least in my paygrade. Only the Commander, and maybe Ritz,” Misato said, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Everything in her file is blacked out. I don’t know where she came from, who her family is, if she has any. She lives alone in an apartment near NERV HQ. She doesn’t have any friends, except maybe the commander, but he just uses her as a pilot and a gofer. A lot of people at NERV just call her Commander Ikari’s Doll.”

“She’s not though,” Shinji said, frowning. “I can see it. She’s not just a doll.” He said, polishing off the burger. “I’m going to try to talk to her at school tomorrow. We’re in the same class, right?” 

“That’s right,” Misato nodded, “Better get a bath and get to bed, young man,” She said, pointing to the bath. 

Shinji nodded and moved to the hallway, he undressed and prepared to enter the bath. He paused a moment as his mind rebelled against him. “You better get a bath and get to bed, young man,” Nana said, smiling joyfully at the young Shinji, “Your training starts tomorrow. You can’t be a hero if you’re not clean and well rested!” 

“Nana…” He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. He said, reaching for the door, hoping to wash away the sudden rush of pain. But the door flew open before he could touch it. He stood face to face with a penguin. 

Misato blinked when she heard him scream. 

Shinji ran out into the main room of the apartment completely naked pointing back into the hallway. “THERE’S A … BIRD!”

“You face down giant monsters and armed criminals on a daily basis with a smile on your face, but a warm-water penguin freaks you out?” Misato cocked an eyebrow, “Pen-Pen usually keeps to himself,” she said as the bird walked past him and went to the fridge. “Probably why you’re just running in to each other. But this presents another question. When you become All Might… does … that grow even bigger too? Cause, honestly, it’s not bad.” She said pointing below his waistline. 

Shinji screamed again. 

\---MHA--- 

Shinji was still a little red from the previous night as well as being singled out and welcomed to the class. His eyes kept going to Rei who was looking out the window aimlessly, as well as hearing his classmates, Toji and Kensuke talking about how incredible All Might is, and how he saved his sister. Shinji smiled remembering the little girl from the battle with the angel a week earlier. He was happy to hear she was ok. 

“What do you think, new kid?” Toji asked. 

“About what?” Shinji asked. 

“What do you think All Might does in his off time?” Kensuke asked, and much to his awkwardness Rei turned to look at him, a look of curiosity in her pinkish-red eyes. He hoped she wouldn’t say anything. Looking back, he wondered if revealing his identity to NERV was a mistake, but he wanted to show his good-for-nothing father that he had gone beyond anything he would ever be. 

“He probably has a day job or something,” Shinji shrugged, “a guy has to eat, right? I bet he likes cheeseburgers…” he said, taking a glance to Rei. “He could be anywhere around us.” 

“Nah, he’s probably got some kind of hidden base and watches over the world 24/7, keeps everyone safe, ya know?” Toji said kicking back, “Maybe even with NERV, he saw the Angels coming around and threatening everyone. Where else would the Symbol of Peace be?” 

The bell rang for lunch and the class stood bowed to the teacher and chaotically left the classroom. Shinji saw Rei stop at a corner table and sat down to eat her small lunch. He quickly moved to join her. 

“Can we talk, Rei?” Shinji asked, and she gave him a blank look.

“We may,” Rei nodded, and Shinji sat down across from her. 

“We haven’t talked much since I arrived,” Shinji noted opening his lunch. 

“I… do not talk much,” Rei noted, “Unless there is purpose.” 

“Sometimes the purpose could be just to get to know someone,” Shinji gave her a smile, “make a new friend.” 

“Friendships are liabilities,” Rei said, “We cannot afford to be distracted. Missions must be completed…” she gave him a look, “Not all of us are invulnerable.”

“I’m not invulnerable, Rei,” Shinji said, looking down at his food, his mind going back to his late teacher, he then glanced around to make sure no one was listening. “I can be hurt. I can even be killed. I just take a little more of a beating than most.” 

“That… is interesting information…” Rei said, a frown growing on her face. “When you came in the middle of my battle with the angel. You faced a being hundreds of times larger than yourself… And you knew you could have been killed. I am expendable. Why did you risk your life?” 

“I did it because you were in trouble. And you’re not expendable to me.” Shinji smiled, “My teacher, she taught me that every life is precious. It’s worth risking your life for. And if you’re able to save someone in trouble, you have to at least try.” 

“I have no other purpose than to follow Commander Ikari’s instruction, pilot the Eva, defeat the Angels, and help the commander accomplish his goals,” Rei said. 

“Is that what my Father told you?” Shinji asked, and the blank stare from her told him he was right. “Your purpose is for you to decide. If following his instructions helps save lives, do it. If it doesn’t do what you believe is right. Stand for other. Fight for what YOU believe in, not what others do.”

“I am not like that,” Rei said glancing away, “I am not like you. I am just a doll. You are a hero. We are not the same.” 

“More alike than you realize,” Shinji said, reaching out and squeezing her hand, “And you, Rei Ayanami, you too can become a hero.” He finished his last bight of lunch and stood up, “It’s up to you to decide.” He said, leaving her to think about what he said. 

Rei sat there, staring at her food, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as she felt her heart speed up. “She had never thought much of herself. Just what she was told to do, told to think. But could she do it? Could she be like Command Ikari’s son says? Could she be a hero?

“Can I become a hero?” She asked out loud. 

\---MHA--- 

“DETROIT SMASH!!!” All Might yelled as he threw a punch that destroyed at least one segmented leg of the arthropod-like Angel. “This is a tough one.” All Might said, preparing to block an attack, but Unit 01 Appeared and threw a haymaker at the monster’s shovel-like head. 

“Thanks, Rei,” All Might said into the com in his ear. He glanced when he heard screaming. “We have some civilians in the way. Deal with this thing and I’ll get the people to safety!” 

All Might quickly disengaged from the Angel leaving the Evangelion to face it one on one. 

“Shit…” All Might said under his breath as he leapt toward a group of people. It was a bunch of kids, most of which were in his and Rei’s class. “What are you doing here?” All Might asked landing before them. Noticing some with cameras. 

“We wanted to see the Angel fight the Eva,” Toji said, stepping toward the hero. All Might mentally cursed. “You all are in danger here but have no fear! I’ll get you to safety!” 

All Might grabbed a few and instructed some to get in on his back, and quickly jumped to get them out of the battlefield. 

“Is everyone safe?” He said as he let them down. 

“My friend Kensuki is missing!” Toji said fearfully. 

“There’s another one somewhere in the field, it’s Kensuki Aida,” All Might said into his com turning away from the group of teens. 

“I see him,” Rei said from Unit 01’s cockpit, “He’s caught under rubble.” 

“On it!” All Might said, leaping into action. 

He saw him not far from where Unit 01 and the Angel were fighting. 

He was about to go to him when he saw a large structure about to fall on him. All Might moved quickly to catch it, but he was caught, the structure was too awkward to throw any other direction, and if he let go to try to get the boy, he’d be crushed by it.

“Hold on, I’ll get him,” Rei said, moving to rush in that direction. 

“Negative, Rei,” Gendo spoke into the com. “It is out of reach of your current Umbilical Cable. Destroy the Angel, one casualty will be an acceptable loss.” 

_(Que “You Say Run”)_

Rei frowned glancing from the Angel to the young man. ‘all life is precious… it’s worth risking your life for…’ she remembered Shinji’s words, as she saw All Might keeping the boy from farther injury. ‘fight for what YOU believe in…’ her eyes lingered on Kensuke, ‘You Rei Ayanami… you too can become a hero.’

Unit 01’s Umbilical Cord ejected. 

Unit 01 turned and ran from the Angel, causing it to have visible confusion. The Eva slid on hits knees toward the boy, and lifted the rubble holding him down. “Are you ok?” Rei asked through Unit 01’s speakers. “Yeah, I’m ok,” Kensuke said, shakily climbing to his feet. She lifted the Entry Plug and held out Unit 01’s hand to him. 

01 lifted him up and moved him toward the lifted plug and Rei opened it and held out a hand. “Hurry, get in.” 

“I’ve got him,” Rei said, and All Might let go of the structure letting it drop. “And I’ve got him.” She said, drawing the Eva’s progressive knife. With a scream she dove toward core that was exposed from All Might’s last smash, and pushed the knife into it, just as the power timer hit zero. She breathed a sigh of relief as the Angel exploded into LCL. 

“That… was awesome…” Kensuke breathed, and Rei felt her lips turn up into a smile. 

\---MHA---

At NERV Headquarters Rei braced herself as Commander Ikari stomped toward her. “What were you thinking Rei? You endangered the mission.” 

“My mission is to protect Tokyo-3 and its inhabitants from the threat of the Angels,” Rei responded. 

Gendo growled to himself, wanting to say more but Misato’s presence kept him from ranting about more classified info. Though he could tell she was displeased with Rei at her deviation from the mission parameters.  
“You think just because my son is here playing hero, you can be one too?” Gendo narrowed his eyes. 

“I thought saving lives was what you did around here,” All Might said, smiling at Gendo, but not in a way that was friendly. “Or are you up to something else?” 

“You… did good work today, Pilot Ayanami. Go on and get checked out by Dr Akagi.” Rei nodded and turned to leave. 

“Indeed, incredible job today, we would not have saved all those lives if not for your courage and bravery.” All Might said. Rei seemed taken back for a moment but acknowledged him and continued down the hallway. 

Gendo and All Might went into a staring contest as Misato awkwardly glanced between them. 

“I guess, that’s it for the day, we’ll head back…” Misato started by All Might stopped her by moving toward Gendo. 

“I don’t know what your ultimate game plan is,” All Might said, “But if it involves harming innocent people, just know you’ll have to go through me first.”

“IF that was my plan,” Gendo met his glare, “How do you know that isn’t included in the stages?” 

“Try,” All Might said, before turning to Misato, “Shall we, Miss Katsuragi?” He said, with a genuine smile, holding out an arm. 

“What happened to Nana Shimura, Shinji?” Gendo asked, and All Might stiffened. “Can’t save everyone, can you, Hero?” 

All Might said nothing but pulled the curious and confused Misato along. 

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Phantom Menace

Chapter 3: The Phantom Menace 

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, and as they gained focus he realized he didn’t recognize the ceiling. “It’s a nice ceiling…” 

“Captain Katsuragi, he has awoken,” Shinji heard Rei’s voice, and glanced in the direction of her voice. 

“Rei… there’s three of you…” He blinked rapidly. 

“It seems you have a concussion, on top of your other injuries,” Rei frowned, “Just because you informed me that you were not actually invulnerable, did not mean I required a physical example.”

“What… happened…” Shinji rubbed his face. 

“What do you remember, Shinji-kun?” Misato asked bringing him a glass of water. 

“I remember hearing the Angel Alarm, I snuck out of class and changed into All Might… then… nothing,” Shinji groaned. 

“There was an Angel…” Misato nodded. 

“And it kicked your ass,” Rei stated, earning a stare from Shinji and Misato. “Did I not use the phrase correctly?”

“So, did I at least take it down with me?” Shinji asked. 

“So, do you want the good news first or the bad news?” Misato said after a moment. 

“Bad News first…” Shinji laid back and closed his eyes. 

“Angel didn’t get a scratch on it, and currently drilling toward NERV HQ and Central Dogma as we speak… It’ll still take several days for it to reach it, so relax…” She said pushing him back down. 

“Ok, so what exactly the good news?” Shinji sighed. 

“Don’t have to hide your double life from Toji and Kensuke anymore…” Misato smiled sheepishly. 

“What?” 

\---MHA--- 

(A few hours earlier) 

“Toji, I need you to stay still,” Kensuke said, using him as a tripod for his long zoom camera lens. “We gotta get a good shot of All Might smashing this diamond thing.” 

“They’re called Angels dude…” Toji said. 

“Silence, Tripod,” Kensuke said, looking through the camera. “There he goes!” 

The Diamond-shaped Angel opened before All Might could even get close, and fired a massive plasma blast at point blank, sending the hero flying. 

Kensuke and Toji barely made it away as All Might crashed at their feet unconscious. It was shocking enough to see their hero knocked unconscious with open wounds and burns. But then he began to release steam and turned into their classmate. “IKARI?!” 

\---MHA--- 

(Present time)

“I already sworn them to secrecy,” Misato said smiling tightly. 

“At the penalty of a slow painful demise,” Rei added. 

“I’ll talk to them …” Shinji groaned. 

“Wait till they get out of the hospital, they received some burns too,” Misato stated. 

“How did that happen?” Shinji asked concerned. 

“the Angel apparently was going to finish you off, Rei here saved you at the cost of Unit 01’s armor plating. 

“Thank you,” Shinji said to the girl, who flushed slightly. 

“You saved me first. We are even now.” Rei said, finding her shoes interesting. 

“Alright then,” Shinji pulled himself to his feet, “Time to try to smash it again.”

“Are you really going to just go running back and try to hit it again?” Misato asked. “You’re hurt!” 

“First, I heal quick,” Shinji said, popping his knuckles, “And yes, but I’ll try something else.” 

“Like what?” Misato crossed her arms. 

“Hit it harder.” 

“Really?” Misato blanched. 

“It’s always worked before,” Shinji shrugged. 

“It will kill you,” Rei stepped up beside him. 

“I’m open to suggestions,” Shinji finally shrugged in defeat. 

Misato nodded at the two teens. “Good, let’s go talk Ritsuko and the others. We may have an idea.” 

\---MHA--- 

Rei cocked an eyebrow as Shinji slapped his face. 

“So, running up and punching it again was a bad idea,” Shinji sighed, “Shooting me out of a cannon at it. Good to go.” 

“This is obviously a dangerous enemy,” Ritsuko said, before the screen showing the diagram. “And it’s not a cannon, it’s a sniper rifle. We load you in the in an armored shell, while in your Shinji form,” Ritsuko stated again. “Rei fires it with the prototype Unit 00 from a safe distance. We are confident that the Angel will hit it with its energy cannon or stop the bullet with an AT field. Either way, it will trigger the shell to fire you forward. At that point you can transform into All Might and punch the hell out of it.” 

“Was this Father’s idea?” Shinji asked, glancing around. 

“Commander Ikari is on a business trip, he had nothing to do with this plan,” Ritsuko stated. 

Shinji sighed and Ritsuko crossed her arms. “Do you have a better idea?” 

“Maybe… can I think on it?” Shinji asked. 

“You have twenty-four hours, we’ll go ahead and prep if that’s ok?” Ritsuko said with a bite to her voice. 

“Whatever…” Shinji waved her off and walked out of the war room.

“I get the feeling you do have another idea,” Misato asked as she walked in time with Shinji. 

“Yeah, I use 100% of my power,” Shinji said softly. 

“100%? How much have you been using?” Misato asked. 

“Typically? Around 25%, I’ve maxed at 50%. If I go any farther, it starts to destroy my body.” Shinji stated, “But if I take it beyond that and hit it, there’s no way it wouldn’t be annihilated.” 

“Absolutely not,” Misato said firmly. 

“If I can take this thing down, even at the sacrifice of myself, isn’t it worth it?” Shinji asked, “A Hero must always stand to keep anyone from being hurt.” 

“And what about those who you leave behind?” Misato glared. “I’ve gotten to like my roommate a lot, and Rei has taken a shine to you more than she has to anyone … ever.” 

“Rei was right, relationships are liabilities…” Shinji rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can shoot me out of Dr. Akagi’s gun.” 

“Good. Knew you’d come around. I had this made for you.” She said holding out a box. Shinji opened it and found a body suit, it was mostly blue with a red stripe that ran up the middle and split off across his chest around the shoulders with a single red stripe going horizontally in the middle of the red stripe across his chest. “Your suit was damaged so figured you’d need a new one. This one is made like Rei’s plug suit. It’ll remain skintight no matter if you’re All Might or Shinji. And it should add more protection as well.”

“Thank you,” Shinji smiled, “Do you still have my old suit? It’s got some sentimentality even if damaged. Maybe I can patch it up.” 

“I figured you did, it’s back in your room at the apartment,” Misato nodded, “C’mon, let’s go home so you can rest before the mission.” 

\---MHA--- 

(Somewhere in Europe)

Keel Lorenz frowned as he walked into a hidden meeting hall joined by eleven other men. “Good evening, Gentlemen,” He said to the rest of the SEELE council. 

They each took their seat, “I must say, meeting in person is a rare occasion, I am uncertain why you called it.” He said looking to SEELE 12. 

SEELE 12 looked confused, “You called this meeting, SEELE 01…” 

“That would be me,” another voice spoke from the shadows. “I had purpose to meet with you all in person.” 

“Who are you? Who do you think you are?” Keel growled. 

“Both of those questions are insignificant,” the voice spoke. “I am the one who needs information. Any information you receive from this point is purely insignificant.” 

A tall figure walked out of the shadows wearing a black suit-jacket and slacks and a button downs shirt, an armored neck and shoulder piece and full black helmet. “But if you must have a name of whom will end your existence…” He said as his hands morphed into black tendrils. “I am known as … All for One.” 

\---MHA--- 

Shinji walked into his room and saw the burnt and tattered suit laying on his bed. A sad smile crossed his face as he lifted it up. 

“Shinji!” He could hear the excitement on Nana’s voice as she came into the gym. “It finally came in! I know your birthday isn’t until three months from tomorrow, but I can’t wait. You gotta open it!” The woman beamed at the hero in training. 

“What is it?” the young Shinji said reaching out for the box in the excited caped woman’s hands. 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Nana beamed at her ward, “Open it and see!” 

He opened it to find suit and cape. “TADA!” Nana exclaimed, “You wanted to be the Symbol of Peace. You can’t do that without some style.”

“You have to look good!” Nana said, “BE PROUD, SHINJI!” She said beaming at him as he looked at his suit, “And don’t forget to smile. Always smile!” she sat down beside him on the workout bench. “When you have to save someone, they’re usually in a very scary situation. A True Hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits. That’s what I believe!” She put an arm around him and smiled proudly at him. “So, no matter what happens, Shinji. No matter how scary things get. Always give them a big smile! As if to say, ‘Everything is A-OK!’. The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest.” 

“Thank you, Nana,” Shinji closed his eyes, folded the damage suit and placed it in his drawer. “I’m not sure I’m even close to being one of the strongest people…” 

\---MHA--- 

Rei sat on the scaffolding where the NERV personnel assembled Unit 00’s sniper rifle. She drew her knees tight to her chest as she stared at the diamond shaped abomination and it’s single tendril that was digging into the ground below it. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Rei?” Shinji asked walking up. She glanced up and gave a slight smile at the sight of his new suit. 

“Red White Yellow and Blue… are your colors.” She stated, looking over the suit. 

“I do kind of like it myself,” Shinji said, “Now, don’t change the subject.”

“We just have one shot,” Rei said, glancing back to the Angel. “There is only enough energy in the city to fire one shot, and … well, we only have one of you too.” She took a deep breath, “And last time we activated Unit-00, it… did not end well…” 

“I saw the damaged test chamber,” Shinji said, leaning against the railing. 

“The Commander saved me,” Rei said, catching Shinji by surprise. “He rushed in, through scalding hot LCL, and forced open the release of my entry plug with his bare hands.” Rei glanced down, “He has… traveled down a dark path. But I … know there is good in him. He didn’t have to save me… and… it’s been twice now my life has been saved by an Ikari.” 

“Maybe he did then,” Shinji sighed, “But I have a hard time believing it now…” 

Rei face took a sad expression as she stared out at the stars. “If you, of all people, loose hope in someone, then they must not have any hope at all…” 

\---MHA---

(Europe) 

Dark hair flowed freely behind her like a cape, as a young girl in white and black spandex leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using a whip to help when she needed to swing. Her blue eyes danced behind her domino mask as she flipped onto the next rooftop. 

She stopped when she felt a breeze. “So, find out why that council of twelve were killed?” 

“You know,” a man in yellow and white suit, and helmet walked out. The helmet was the same shade of yellow with a black visor over his face. “You could be killed for knowing anything about that?” 

“Then why did you have info about that?” the girl placed a hand on her hip and smirked. 

“Because, Midnight, I am, A. an adult, B. a spy, C. smart enough and humble enough to play dumb,” he said ticking off a finger for each point, “And D. I am your teacher and you are my apprentice.”

“Oh, forgive me, Great Jedi Master Gran Torino!” Midnight mock bowed. 

“Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day,” Gran Torino said, pulling back his glove to look at his watch. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll be gone for a while. You stay out of trouble…” 

“And the little redhead?” Midnight smirked. 

“Keep her out of trouble, too.” 

\---MHA--- 

(Tokyo-3)

“Are you ok in there, Shinji?” Misato asked as the customized bullet was being loaded into the rifle, and Unit 00 was being moved into place. 

“This isn’t very comfortable…” Shinji complained, holding tight to the handles. 

“Isn’t ‘sposed to be,” Misato said, “Status report, Rei?” 

“All systems green,” Rei responded. 

“How’s her sync with Unit 00?” Misato glanced to Ritsuko. 

The doctor nodded, “All points are in the green.” 

“Prepare to begin operation,” Misato said, “We’re about to send in a group of drones to trigger the Angel’s defense system, it’ll reveal the Core. Rei, lock on and fire as quickly as possible. Shinji, you smash the crap out of it, and don’t die. Everyone clear?” 

“Roger!” came the replies. 

Rei bit her lower lip as she focused her eyes through the target scope, she kept it close to the center, where the core usually showed itself. Patiently she sat while the wing of drone fighters flew toward it. She watched as they fired uselessly at the Angel’s AT field. As expected, their weapons did nothing, but make it angry. And as according to plan, the Angel opened into a cross like shape. And Rei quickly moved her targeting center on the red core. “Ready, Shinji?” Rei asked, but didn’t wait for a reply, and pulled the trigger, sending the projectile flying toward the target. 

‘I’ll have to use everything I can to get through this one’s AT field… All for One… fifty percent …” He thought and instantly felt the power begin to flow through him. 

He felt the bullet slam into the AT field, and explode, propelling him forward and he released his power fully, transforming into All Might. He through a forward punch and hit the field, but to his surprise, he began slowing down. “No…” He growled, “I have to push it a little farther… fifty… five… percent…” He growled, and had the vision of the energy beam flying through the seven stars ending with his very soul. And he began to push through the field again. 

“Hey, Rei…” All Might said into his com piece, pain and determination both in his voice. “I named … this one after you…” 

“AYANAMI…” He yelled, throwing his other fist forward with everything he had, “SMASH!!!!” He screamed, as he pushed all the way through the AT field and through the core. 

The Angel exploded in LCL, and the teams by Unit 00 and in NERV HQ cheered wildly. 

“Rei, you alright?” Misato asked. 

“Affirmative,” Rei replied. 

“All Might, you alive?” She asked, and nothing. “Shinji, respond.” 

“I’m on the way,” Rei said before Misato could even issue a command. 

Unit 00 ran to where All Might’s beacon read, and Rei quickly exited her Eva and climbed down. 

“All Might?” Rei called, looking around, “All Might, Shinji? Where are you?” She asked, an unusual feeling clinching her heart. 

Her eyes finally settled on a large blob of LCL and Angel debris as a hand lifted out of it. Rei ran and pulled Shinji out of the mess. “Shinji? Are you ok?” 

“I need …” Shinji groaned against her chest as she held him, “A shower… and some electrolytes…” 

Rei smiled and held him tightly, neither noticing the tears that cornered her eyes. 

\---MHA--- 

(Europe)

Gendo Ikari sat patiently with Kozo Fuyutsuki in a helicopter that hovered over the burning NERV headquarters.   
A breeze blew past them, and Gran Torino sitting across from them, with a brief case sitting on his crossed legs. 

“SEELE?” Gendo asked. 

“Someone found them, and killed all twelve of them. It was a trap.” Torino explained.

“Do you know who did it?” Gendo said, a smile trying to play at the corner of his lip. 

“I have my suspicions,” Torino nodded.

“Very …interesting,” Gendo said, cautiously, “And please, take that stupid helmet off, Agent Ryoji.” 

Kaji Ryoji removed his helmet and smiled at the NERV commander. “Happy?” 

“Thrilled…” Gendo said dryly. “Did, whoever this bold person was get the asset?”

“The old men didn’t talk about where it was hidden in the base,” Kaji said, “Or whoever it was… wasn’t interested in taking it.” He said, offering the briefcase to Gendo. 

“Curious on why else this person would have attacked them,” Gendo said, opening the case to see a life support device holding what looked like a human embryo. 

“You don’t seem broken hearted about your bosses being killed, Ikari,” Kaji pointed out. 

“They were useful for their time but had not only outlived their usefulness but had began to become an obstacle to the Plan.” Gendo exclaimed, “Whoever this was, they did us a favor. We are closer than ever before.” He said staring at the embryo, ignoring Kaji’s stare. 

To Be Continued… 

Next chapter: Somewhere Over the Rainbow


	4. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Chapter 4: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Shinji sighed as Toji and Kensuke bombarded him with questions on the rooftop of the school. “Look guys, I promise, I’ll tell you guys more, but you have to promise. Keep this a secret. Only a few know the truth that I’m All Might. So, promise me you’ll keep it a secret. Ok?” 

“We promise!” the boys said at the same time, before rattling off more questions. 

Shinji sighed before quickly looking over their shoulders. “I think someone needs help, better go on home and I’ll catch up later, ok guys?” Shinji asked and the boys nodded quickly. 

“Good luck!” Toji said as they ran to the exit. 

Shinji stood there a moment before visibly relaxing. “I can’t believe that worked…” 

“Peace… and quiet…” Shinji smiled, glancing up to the sky. It bothered him to no end that his father knew about his late master. But he hadn’t had time to really think about it till now. 

Then the peace and quiet was shattered. “MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!” 

He glanced up to see a girl parachuting straight toward him, but before he could do anything, she slammed into him sending them both to the roof. He was dazed for a moment before he realized he was smothering. He opened his eyes and realized this girl’s rather large bust was in his face. She slowly climbed off and held her head groaning. She sat up and gasped and crawled off, feeling around the ground. 

“Damn it…where are my glasses…” she cursed as she finally found them and glanced around. 

“um…” Shinji blinked at the strange girl. 

“Oh, sorry about that. Are you ok?” She said before her bag began to beep. 

She reached and pulled a cell phone, “Yeah, this is Mari…” She said packing up her chute, “Yeah. The wind picked up and took me off target… looks like I landed on a school of some sort… What? You’re one that told me to enter Japan covertly… That’s not my problem. That’s for you and the Euro people to work out. Just make sure you’re there for my extraction, ok? Thanks!” She ended the call and glanced back to Shinji, who was still sitting on the ground confused. 

She then dropped to all fours and crawled toward him. She got right into his neck and sniffed. “Uh…” Shinji blanched, his cheeks turning red. 

“One for All…” She whispered huskily in his ear, and his face turned pale, “I smell One for All…” She pulled back just inches from his face. “You’re not what I expected… I wasn’t expecting … sexy.” 

“I like that smell though…” She stood up and looked down at him, “But let’s pretend I wasn’t here. That cool, Hero?” 

She quickly ran through the exit leaving Shinji laying there dumbfounded. “What… the heck was that?” 

\--- PLUS ULTRA --- 

The following days passed mostly uneventfully. No Angel attacks, and only school and mild crimefighting filled Shinji’s days. He still hadn’t found out about the strange girl calling herself Mari. 

“Thank you again for letting us come, Ms. Katsuragi!” Kensuke said from the backseat with Toji. 

“Why didn’t Rei come too?” Toji asked curiously. 

“We can’t leave Tokyo-3 defenseless,” Misato responded, glancing to Shinji, who was staring out the window. 

“Maybe even be able to give the Rei and Shinji some breathing room after we pick up the pilot and her Eva from Germany today,” Misato stated, “And then I heard we may be bringing in some more pilots from Japan. But we’ll see.” 

“Can I get a call sign if I become a Pilot?” Toji asked, “I already have one in mind. Perfect pilot and hero name!” 

“No call signs,” Misato rolled her eyes. 

The group made it to the dock and loaded onto a NERV sea cruiser to meet the United States carrier hauling Evangelion Unit 02 and her pilot. 

Misato chatted happily with the boys as Shinji stared out over the ocean as they traveled the seas. He remembered many years ago, similarly, he found himself out on a cruise ship. “Mrs. Shimura, why are we out here?” young Shinji asked his teacher’s wife, who stood beside him wearing a long coat and sunglasses. 

“To get away from prying ears and eyes, Shinji,” the woman said. “Do you know why your father sent you to my husband?” 

Shinji just looked down at his feet and shrugged. “Ok then. Do you know what an Evangelion is?” 

“It’s the robot that my mother died in…” Shinji said softly. 

“I read my husband’s mail from your father…” Mrs. Shimura said, “He wants… your spirits broken. He wants you to be completely obedient and easily controlled so you can pilot an Evangelion for him.”

“I see…” Shinji said, staring at the waves. 

“Shinji…” Mrs. Shimura knelt down beside him, “Shinji, what do you want?” 

“I… want…” Shinji teared up, “I don’t want to hurt… I don’t want anyone else to hurt anymore either…” Shinji lip trembled as he remembered his mother’s death in that horrible machine. “I don’t want anyone else to hurt… I want… I want to smile again.” 

“Then, let’s do it,” Shinji slowly turned to the woman as she pulled off her sunglasses, “I can help you. I can give you the power to protect everyone. The strength to smile again. You just have to trust me…” 

Shinji glanced at the ocean, “I… trust you, Mrs. Shimura…” 

She dropped her coat revealing a dark body suit with a high collar, yellow gloves, a small cape attached to her belt forming a half skirt, and white knee-high boots, and a long white cape attached to her shoulders. Before Shinji could respond, Nana Shimura took him into her arms and took to flight. 

“What are you smiling about, Shinji?” Misato asked, bringing him back to the present. 

“Just a nice memory,” Shinji turned back to his friends. 

The sound of a horn took their attention and they saw the Over the Rainbow approaching. “Let’s go, boys,” Misato motioned the three toward a helicopter to take them on over to the approaching ship. 

The flight over just took a matter of minutes, and Misato led the three onto the deck of the Over the Rainbow. Misato smiled when she caught sight of a young redhead about Shinji’s age looking over the railing while wearing a flowing yellow sundress. “Hey, Asuka!” Misato greeted and the girl turned quickly with a wave. “Hi, Captain Katsuragi!” Asuka Sohryu smiled as she approached the four. “Greetings, children.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to bring civilian babies with you, Captain,” Asuka said, looking at the boys. 

“Who are you calling babies?” Toji snapped, as Shinji was honestly tempted to pump up his muscles, just a little bit. 

Just then a strong breeze blew across the deck lifting Asuka’s dress to give Misato and the boys a clear view that she was not wearing under her dress. 

Kensuke was lucky enough to divert his eyes fast enough. But Asuka caught Toji and Shinji’s wide-eyed stare. The shock at the unexpected show left them frozen in place. Even with One for All, Shinji was unable to save himself or Toji when the redhead sprang forward, dropping to one knee, and launching her fists into both of their groins. 

“PERVERTS!” Asuka screamed as Toji crumpled, but Shinji managed to only go to one knee. 

“You’re the dummy … that wasn’t wearing … any underwear … and a dress… on a ship…” Shinji groined. 

“What did you say?” Asuka turned on him. 

“I didn’t stutter…” Shinji pulled himself back to his feet. 

“You kinda did,” Asuka replied, getting in his face. “You some kind of tough guy?” the redhead sneered, “What, you think you’re All Might or something? Awfully skinny, superhero.” 

“That’s enough, you two,” Misato stepped between the two teens. 

Before she could even chastise them for fighting, one of the ships nearby exploded. “IT’S AN ANGEL!” one of the sailors yelled, as alarms began to sound. 

“Asuka, is Unit 02 battle ready?” Misato asked the redhead. 

“Of course she is,” Asuka nodded. 

“Then get her up and fighting,” Misato asked. 

“What about these three…” Asuka turned to Toji and Kensuke, “Wait, where’d the third nerd go?” 

“HAHAHAHA!” Asuka’s eyes widened as everyone turned to the burning sinking battleship. “Have no fear! Why?” All Might rose out of the rubble, with majority of the crew on his back and in his arms. “BECAUSE I AM HERE!” 

“All Might…” Asuka gasped, slack jawed and wide eyed. 

The smiling hero leapt from the burning remains and landed before Misato, Asuka, Toji and Kensuki on the Over the Rainbow and gently helped the sailors down. He stood tall with his hands on his hips and a wide, toothy smile on his face as he looked over the deck of the ship and the applauding crews. “Now where is this Angel?” 

“Um, Asuka, Eva?” Misato looked to the gawking teen. 

“So beautiful…” Asuka breathed looking at All Might’s chest. 

“Asuka! Eva!” Misato shouted making the girl jump. 

“Right!” Asuka broke away and dashed to the hatch to the lower levels of the ship. 

“All Might,” Misato ran over to him. 

“Captain Katsuragi!” All Might said, his glowing blue eyes combing the ocean. 

“The Captain said he can’t pick up anything on sonar. But something had to wipe out that ship.”

“Indeed,” All Might smiled, “Wait…” He quickly grabbed Misato and jumped out of the way as the Angel shot out of the ocean and attached itself to the side of the ship. “There it is,” All Might said, sitting Misato down safely, “But have no fear, because I am… WHOA!” He gasped as the crimson Unit 02 leapt at the Angel, digging its progressive knife into its flesh. “Impressive model!” 

“Did I get it?” Asuka asked from the cockpit of Unit 02. She gasped when the Angel began to split in two, one spreading a pair of wings and taking flight and the other remaining in the sea. “Didn’t get it…” 

“Fear not, pilot,” All Might said, leaping to Unit 02’s shoulder, “Two villains and two heroes. I rather like these odds.” 

“Uh… Right!” Asuka nodded.

“Think you can get me up to the flying one?” All Might asked. 

“Throw you? Sure… can you fly?” Asuka asked, as Eva 02 glanced to the hero on her shoulder. 

“Nope, but I’ll be alright. Do it.” All Might grinned. 

Unit 02 took the Symbol of Peace in her hand and threw her up in the air toward the flying Angel, before tackling the one in the sea. 

“TEXAS….” All Might roared as he reared back his fist, and then thrust it forward as he neared the Angel. “SMAAAAAAASH!!!” He cried out as he punched through the monster. 

The hero turned in midair and narrowed his glowing eyes as the beast’s core healed up instantly. “Misato, are you getting this?” 

“Yes, it seems it’s still technically one Angel. We’re detecting just a single pattern.” Misato called over the com in his ear.

“Then we have to destroy them together. Put the new pilot on the channel.” All Might said as he kicked his legs to change his direction and rocket back toward the beast. “Pilot can you hear me?” 

“All Might?” Asuka squeaked. 

“We must work as one… can you help me get these two together?” He said, landing on the back of the angel. 

“What do you need me to do?” Asuka asked. 

“Get yours airborne,” All Might smiled looking at his angel’s spine. “I’ll do the rest.” 

“Roger that,” Asuka said, diving after Angel and wrapping it in a hug, she pulled it onto the deck of and growled as her Eva strained with the beast’s fighting back. “C’mon Unit 02… don’t fail me now…” 

With a roar she tossed the monster high into the air. “That a girl…” All Might whispered, as he reared up, He leapt high into the air, and began spinning downward toward the Angel. “CALIFORNIAAAAAA SMASH!!!” He cried as he slammed his fist into the monster’s spine, sending it crashing into its partner. 

The two struggled with each other and began to fall, and All Might landed on the side of the tower of the Over the Rainbow, “Misato,” All Might smiled as he spoke into the com. “This one is for you…” 

“KATSURAGI…” He yelled as he shoved off the side of the ship with all his power, thrusting himself toward the falling angels. Misato’s eyes widened as she watched the hero slam his fist into the beasts. “SMAAAAAASH!!!!!” He cried out as he passed through them both, causing a massive explosion. 

Asuka gasped as the hero landed directly beside the feet of her Evangelion on the ship. 

“Job well done, Pilot! See you in Tokyo 3!” All Might said, before diving into the ocean.  
Short while later, as Unit 02 was being strapped down to the deck of NERV carrier. Asuka stood beside it, still in her crimson plug suit, taking in all the praise from the crew as well as Kensuke and the begrudging Toji. Asuka frowned as she continued to look over the crowd. “You sure your friend is ok?” 

“Shinji?” Toji asked, “Sure he was…” 

“Probably helping people get out of the way, crowd control is what he does with NERV,” Kensuki spoke up before Toji could slip. 

Kensuke gasped as Shinji joined them, soaked and wet and missing a shoe. “What happened to you?” Asuka asked the boy. 

“Huh? Oh. Fell in when all the craziness happened. They fished me out.” Shinji replied. 

“You sure…” Asuka got in his face, studying his eyes. “Don’t lie to me…”

“I wouldn’t lie to you! Why would I?” Shinji smiled awkwardly. 

“Hmm…” She studied him a moment longer before turning back to her Eva. 

“actually, my clothes fell into the ocean during the fight…” Shinji sighed to his friends quietly, “I like to never found them all…” She lifted his foot, “My shoe I never did…” 

“That sucks…” Toji replied. 

“But you better watch this one,” Kensuke thumbed back to Asuka. “She seems like a nosey one. She might dig up your secret…” 

“I’ll be fine. We’ll work together at NERV, but it’s not like we’re going to live together,” Shinji shrugged. 

\--PLUS ULTRA—

Shinji stretched as he walked into the living room of his and Misato’s shared apartment. School then a high-speed chase through downtown. But he was finally home and could sleep. Oh how he looked forward to his nice warm bed. 

He entered the hallway, and blinked when he saw a pile of boxes, but shrugged. Misato was probably spring cleaning. He’d never seen her clean before, but she was a military officer. Maybe it was a once a year thing. 

He opened the bedroom door but was shocked to see his senses assaulted with pinks and reds. “WHAT?” His eyes quickly fell on a redhead at the foot of the bed removing her shirt, showing to his wide eyes that yet again, she was sans under garments. 

“GET OUT!!” Asuka screamed, before upper cutting him yet again between the legs. 

Shinji stumbled back out in the hallway and slid along the wall to the living area. Where Misato was seated at the table sipping a beer with a smug look on her face. “Surprised Shinji?” 

“Misato, What the f-“ He was cut off when Asuka’s barefoot hit him in the back of the head. 

“Misato, what is this pervert doing in our apartment?” Asuka asked, her foot still planted on the back of his neck. 

“Asuka Sohryu, meet your other roommate Shinji Ikari,” Misato smiled. “I thought about telling you I had moved your stuff into the room across the hall, but why ruin the surprise?” 

“Why ruin the surprise?” Shinji asked, as Asuka finally removed her foot from his head. “And what room? It’s a closet!” 

“A walk in closet, with more than enough room for a futon,” Misato took another sip, “And it’s not like you’ve used your room for much more than sleeping with all the volunteer work you do after school.” 

“I mean,” Misato looked at her nails, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve found you asleep on the couch.” She smiled at the gapping young man, “And I figured you could be a noble hero and let the lady have the nice bed.” 

“Lady?” Shinji asked, looking at the equally confused Asuka. “She punched me in the stuff twice and then kicked me in the head. She’s no lady.” 

“Look here, you little worm!” Asuka face turned read, “You’re the freak that took a sneak at my goods twice, so you’re lucky you still have a head on your shoulders, and you can still reproduce!” 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Misato giggled as the two argued. 

TO Be Continued… 

Next chapter: A Midnight Encounter


	5. A Midnight Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka gets more curious on her hero All Might, while the mysterious foe starts getting closer and closer to achieving their plans.

**Chapter 5: A Midnight Encounter**

Shinji groaned as he tossed and turned on the futon in the storage closet across from his old, now Asuka’s, room. He looked at the clock. Fifteen till midnight. Asuka had to be asleep. Misato was probably passed out drunk. He would just sneak out and do a little patrolling. Remind Tokyo-3 that he was still here. 

He got up and slid into his expanding super-suit Misato had given him. And pulled a coat and jeans over it, just incase Asuka was still awake. He carefully slid open the door and peered through the darkness. He let out a sigh of relief. He was right. He was the only one awake. And with practiced ease, he snuck out of the apartment, not knowing a pair of blue eyes were watching him the old time. 

Once he was clear, he dropped his coat and hid it behind a dumpster and transformed into All Might. The powerful hero leapt into the sky and landed on a rooftop nearby the apartment complex. 

“Bout time you showed up, Hero…” He glanced up to see a girl in a skin tone body suit and dominatrix gear, her hair was ruffled and free with a domino mask over her eyes. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” All Might asked putting his hands on his hips. 

“Midnight,” She smiled licking her lips, “Come and catch me, love!” She said, leaping into the air. 

“Hard way it is then…” He shook his head and took off after her, rooftop to rooftop. 

All Might finally took a flying leap and landed in front of Midnight causing her to come to a screeching halt. “Such stamina and power…” She purred eyeing him up and down. “I like you in both forms, Hero. Big muscles and skinny teen, both handsome and sexy…” 

“Leave him alone, Mari,” a familiar voice to All Might spoke up, and he turned to see Gran Torino leaning against a chimney with his arms crossed. 

“Boss! Secret identity!” She puffed. 

“Shinji Ikari,” Gran Torino removed his mask, revealing himself to be Ryuji Kaji, “Mari Makinami Illustrious. Now that were all close personal friends we need to talk, Shinji.” 

“What about, Kaji?” All Might asked. 

“Your father,” Kaji replied, causing All Might to raise his eyebrows. “He’s been let off his chain.” 

“What do you mean?” All Might narrowed his eyes. 

“His bosses, the SEELE council?” Kaji glanced over the city, “They’re all dead. Murdered.” 

“All for One…” All Might closed his eyes. 

“That’s my top suspect, but we don’t know for sure,” Kaji replied, “We lack confirmation. But if it is… Are you at full power?” 

“I’ve been able to sustain 70% of One for All for a few minutes…” All Might frowned. 

“You have to hit 100% to be able to stand a chance,” Kaji replied, “All for One will kill you if it’s any less.” 

“Nana said to be careful of pushing it that far,” All Might replied, “She said it could kill me…” 

“Could is better odds than will, son,” Kaji laughed a little. 

“Should I warn NERV and Commander Ikari?” All Might asked. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Kaji frowned, “The less he thinks you know the better off you’ll be. And he already knows about SEELE…” Kaji gave him a knowing look, “He didn’t seem surprised when I told him…” 

It took All Might a moment, “You… you think Commander Ikari… you think my father is All for One?” 

“I don’t know. But he is a suspect to me. His plans seem to echo All for One’s MO… He may at least be working with the monster.” Kaji replied, “But be cautious. Something is in the air and it isn’t good.” 

“I agree.” All Might replied. “Mari and I will be showing up at NERV in the next day or so, pretend like we haven’t met. But… kind of nudge her toward me if you wanted to…” Kaji winked but was surprised when anger grew on All Might’s face. 

“Wait… you’re the same Kaji that …” All Might took a step toward him and Kaji held up his hands. 

“She dumped me, no matter what she’s said,” Kaji replied. “End up for her own good anyway. Our line of work, Shinji… it is hard to have anyone close to us who can deal. The path of a hero is a lonely one.” 

“Misato is stronger than you think,” All Might frowned. 

“I know…” Kaji glanced away. “go on back home, Shinji, you have school tomorrow. We’ll keep an eye on things.” 

“If you’re sure?” All Might asked. 

“We have this,” Kaji smiled and flashed a peace sign, “Just get yourself ready incase it’s worse case scenario. Alright?” 

All Might nodded and took to the sky. 

“He’s not ready,” Midnight said crossing her arms. 

“He will be,” Kaji replied, glancing to her, “There is a reason he became the Symbol of Peace, after all.” 

\---TSOP---

Shinji yawned as he walked into his class and heard a discussion already in progress. “I’m telling you, he can’t be a hero all the time,” Asuka said, as she sat arguing with Toji and Kensuke. “He’s got to have a life outside of the skintight tights, his mom couldn’t have named him All Might. There’s no way!” 

“What does it matter who he is?” Kensuke said, cutting off Toji’s rebuttal, not trusting him not to slip their knowledge out. Shinji made a note to thank him later. 

“It matters to me!” Asuka stated, “It should matter to everyone!” She quickly amended, “What if something happens and he’s not around to help!” 

“Asuka,” Shinji started to speak when Rei, from her desk at the window spoke up. 

“I know who he is,” Rei said in her usual monotone voice, causing Shinji to pale visibly and all eyes in the class turned toward her in curiosity, and for Shinji, Kensuke and Toji shock and fear. 

“Excuse me?” Asuka asked. 

“I know who All Might is,” Rei said again, turning toward the redhead. 

“Rei…” Shinji breathed out shakily. 

“He is the Symbol of Peace,” Rei stated firmly, “He is the greatest hero… greatest person I have ever met and will ever know. He was the first to see … me. The first to see me for who I was, and not what I could do or help accomplish. He helped me to believe in myself. To believe that he would ever not be around to help is evidence that you know nothing of who he really is.” She glanced at Shinji and gave him a little smile. “He is always around. And he will always be here to help. That is who he is. That is All Might.” 

“Wow,” Shinji breathed, as they all took that in. 

“I only speak the truth of who All Might truly is,” Rei said to the young man, then turned to Asuka, “Perhaps if you stay around you might come to know our hero as I do. But I can’t foresee him liking you.” 

“And why is that?” Asuka narrowed her blue eyes. 

“You are very mean and full of yourself,” Rei stated matter-of-factly. “You have potential, but you waste it on ego. Perhaps if you learn from him, maybe you’ll grow.” She snorted slightly and glanced away from Asuka’s furious face. “But I don’t see it happening, honestly.” 

“why you…” Asuka growled out through clinched teeth. 

“Perhaps if you first learn to stop looking down on people, you may see what is standing before you.” Rei replied, and Asuka glanced to see Shinji standing before her desk, then looked back to Rei with anger and confusion. 

Before any of them could respond Shinji, Asuka, and Rei’s cell phones rang. 

“Duty calls,” Asuka stated, “Literally…” 

\---TSOP--- 

“This is an incredible opportunity that we can’t miss,” Misato said as she walked before Rei and Asuka with Shinji sitting with Ritsuko to the side. “An unhatched Angel has been discovered in Mount Asama.”

“That’s incredible!” Asuka gasped as the two girls looked at the footage on the screen. 

“The plan is as follows Misato stated, “and with luck it will be a simple grab and go. No need for heroics.” She said, glancing to Shinji for a moment before returning to the girls. “Asuka, because of Unit 02’s modular set up, we will be placing additional armor on it and sending you into the volcano to retrieve the unhatched Angel for study. Perhaps we can finally learn what they are and how to finally fully defeat them.” Misato turned to Rei, “Your job will be to assist in the lowering and raising of Unit 02 with Unit 00. As well as a backup defense incase the worse happens and the Angel awakens.” She glanced at the two, “Any questions?” 

“Nope, it’s great to be able to go on the offensive for a change!” Asuka commented and Rei nodded. 

“Why am I here then?” Shinji asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Different task for you, Shinji-kun,” Misato winked, “You’re accompany Ritsuko to Old Tokyo for the Jet Alone Project demonstration. You were actually asked for by name by one of the engineers.” 

“I was?” Shinji blinked. 

“Yes, so you’ll come with me. You make nice with whoever it was, and I’ll tell the Japanese government that this robot thing is a piece of crap.” 

Shinji rolled his eyes and gave them a thumbs up.

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji and Ritsuko exited the car at the test site and entered the stadium with the giant robot standing in the center. 

Shinji glanced around at the crowd gathered to see the prototype machine in action. “Lot of people here…” 

“People love a good show,” Ritsuko rolled her eyes. “This … thing is nothing compared to Evangelion though.” 

“Shinji Ikari!” Shinji glanced up and a smile spread across his face. 

“Dave!” Shinji exclaimed as the American young man ran up to him and they embraced. 

“Ritsuko Akagi,” Shinji motioned to the blond, “This is my old friend Dave, Dr. David Shield.” 

“And this is my prototype, JET ALONE,” he said to the humanoid robot. “I hope it’ll eventually be a match for the Evangelions. But I am fully aware it’s got a road to go.” 

He then spotted a young girl around their age. “This is its pilot. Mana Kirishima.” 

She nodded to them but giving a cold glare toward Shinji. “Pleasure, but we need to begin the test, Dr. Shield.” 

“Right, I’ve got something for a certain hero too, Shinji.” David said, nodding toward Shinji and winking. 

“Surprised you know him,” Ritsuko noted as they moved to their seats. 

“I didn’t have many friends in America, Ritsuko,” Shinji said, “He was one of them.” 

The countdown moved to zero and Jet Alone activated, but to the shock and terror it began attacking the crowds. 

“What!?” Ritsuko gasped standing up, “Shinji we… Shinji?” she asked the empty seat beside her, glancing up to see All Might leaping in to catch the swinging arm of the robot, saving the lives of the crowd trying to get away. 

“MANA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” David yelled through the radio. 

“What I was ordered to do!” Mana’s voice replied through Jet Alone’s speakers. “Kill All Might!” 

The Robot then targeted David and the controls and swung on it, All Might jumped in and grabbed David and escaped before it smashed the controls. “What is she doing?” All Might asked the young scientist. 

“She destroyed the safeties…” David said, “Shinji, don’t hold back. You have to destroy it! It’s too dangerous.” 

“I’ll get her out, we have to find out what she’s doing this for.” All Might responded. “One for All… 70% …” He said to himself as he gathered his power. “Detroit… SMASH!!” He exclaimed as he hit the knee, destroying it. The robot roared before All Might did a mighty upper cut smashing the body and sending it to the ground. 

He finally jumped on top and smashed the cockpit, pulling Mana out. “What is the meaning of this?!” All Might growled at the girl smiling up at him. 

“Distraction…” Mana chuckled. 

“Distraction??” All Might asked. 

“I have a message for you, Shinji Ikari,” Mana laughed, “Your friends are about to share your mentor’s fate…” She then bit a cyanide capsule. “All… For… One…” 

“Ritsuko!” All Might turned to the NERV scientist. “contact Misato! NOW!” 

“She’s not answering, no one at the operation site is responding…” Ritsuko said worriedly. 

“I have to get there…” All Might said turning toward Mount Asama.

“If something is happening…” Ritsuko said worriedly, “The Odds of you making it there in time are next to nothing…” 

Dave then pulled a remote and pressed a button. “What are you doing?” All Might asked. 

“Evening the odds.” Dave smiled. 

A type of assault vehicle painted red and blue roared toward them and came to a spinning stop. Dave quickly jumped into the driver’s seat and he glanced to All Might, “Meet the All-Mobile. Let’s go, hurry!” 

All Might glanced to Ritsuko who nodded and quickly jumped in beside him. “Was hoping for further testing before I officially gave it to you, but let’s roll!” He said hitting the gas pushing the car forward. To All Might’s surprise it quickly transformed into a jet and took to the sky. 

\---TSOP--- 

“How is this a trap!?” Misato cried as more explosions hit around the edge of the volcano as she tried to order the evac and call for help, but all communications were being jammed. She glanced to see Unit 00 still clinging to the cable holding Unit 02. Their power supplies running low and the Angel had awakened. 

“Rei! Get Asuka to the wall of the Volcano!” All Might called over their radio. “TEXASSSSSS SMASH!!!” He called out falling from the sky toward the lava and throwing a punch forward, creating a wind tunnel pushing the lava way from Unit 02. 

He grabbed the wall of the volcano to slow his fall and slid down toward the Eva. He grabbed it with one hand and pushing One for All to 85% he tossed it toward Unit 00. The shark-like Angel jumped from the lava but before he could respond a progressive knife hit the core in its head. He glanced up to see Unit 00, before he jumped toward it, aiming his punch to the knife sticking out of the Angel’s core. “SMASSSSSSSH!!!!” He screamed punching it with all his might, pushing it on through, destroying the angel, and using the momentum to throw himself out of the volcano. 

He landed with a thud beside the two Evas and glanced up to see Misato. “Sorry I’m late,” He said, glancing up to see the All-Mobile. “Got stuck in traffic.” 

\---TSOP--- 

The All-Mobile was parked at NERV HQ, and All Might was given the remote. He thanked Dave again and said he’d keep in touch as he left to go back to America. 

The Hero gave a vague explanation that an old enemy of his was who set the trap. But Misato and Gendo both could tell the hero was hiding things from them. 

Misato told him that she was taking Asuka home to rest and for him to not take too long. And he had no intention of it. He made a few rounds to see if he could see Midnight or Grand Torino, but there was no sign of him. 

It troubled Shinji greatly that All for One knew who he was and who his friends were. Even seemed to have access to the NERV operations. Could it be that Gendo was All for One? Could he be the one who killed Nana… as evil as his father was, Shinji couldn’t believe he could be that evil… 

As he approached the apartment building he spotted Asuka on the rooftop looking up at the skies. 

He landed behind her, and she turned quickly alarmed. “Have no fear, young pilot, for I am here!” 

“All Might?” Asuka asked shocked. 

“I was doing patrols and wanted to check and see if you were ok,” All Might said, smiling brightly at the teenager. “You’ve had quite the day.” 

She flushed and glanced away. “I’m fine, take more than that to stop the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!” 

“Haha! I would expect no less from the Pilot of Unit 02!” All Might smiled, “But you do not have to be such a loner, you know? You have pilot Ayanami, Captain Katsuragi, Young Ikari, and myself. You aren’t facing these monsters alone.”

“I… I guess…” She said still not able to look at the hero. 

All Might stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a lesson I struggled with myself, Young Sohryu. To know when I needed help myself. It is not weakness to stand together united as one. It is strength.”

“I guess I can see that…” Asuka finally looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes and finding them vaguely familiar. 

“I tell you what, Asuka,” All Might smiled, “I have super hearing you know? If you ever need help, just find a high spot and whistle as loud as you can! Like this!” he said placing his fingers to his lips and releasing a loud whistle. “Do this, and I will come running, no matter where I am. But I will trust you only use this in an emergency?” He laughed heartedly, “After all, it would take much to shake the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu, yes?” 

“T-Thank you!” Asuka beamed at her crush. 

“No thanks needed, Young Sohryu!” All Might flashed her a peace sign, “Now be responsible and get to bed. It’s a school night!” 

“Yes sir!” Asuka nodded before running toward the door. 

Once she was gone, All Might sighed, “Great. Now I have to go in the front…” 

He back flipped off the roof and landed in the alley way, grabbing his hidden stash of clothes, and changed into his Shinji form. He shook his head as he entered the complex and made his way to the apartment. 

As he entered he was surprised to see Misato waiting in the kitchen nursing a beer. “Good evening, Shinji,” Misato said with a smug look. 

“Hey, Misato…” Shinji blinked, “What’s up?” 

“Oh. Nothing…” She said, taking another sip. “I was on the balcony a few minutes ago. Heard quite a conversation.” 

“Uh…” Shinji flushed and glanced. 

“Don’t worry, she’s fast asleep,” Misato blinked, “you don’t have super hearing do you?” 

“Um… about that…” Shinji scratched the back of his head. 

“Whistle and I’ll come running!” Misato said mimicking his All Might voice then laughed, “You know what I think, Shinji?” 

Shinji just stared like a deer in a headlights. 

“You talk a big game, but I think you’re more who you are as All Might,” She said, swirling the last of her beer in the bottom of her can. “I think you like Asuka more than you let on…” 

“I do not!” Shinji puffed up. 

“You don’t have to be such a loner, Young Asuka…” She mimicked again, causing Shinji to flush. 

“I called her Young Sohryu…” He corrected, sending Misato into a fit of giggles. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Shinji sighed. 

“Oh, like you would not believe!” Misato laughed, “So, got a thing for redheads, Shinji? Maybe I should dye my hair? Think I’d get your attention as fast as Young Sohryu?” 

“Goodnight, Misato…” Shinji sighed, moving toward the bedroom. 

“Goodnight, my hero,” Misato laughed waving at him, “Sweet dreams…” she smiled brighter as Shinji glanced back and rolled his eyes. 

\---TSOP--- 

The Fifth Child glanced at the Evangelion being constructed to be sent to Japan before smiling, looking forward to meeting the pilots and the 3rd Child, the one with the power of a god. It interested him in how this universe was different than the others he had lived in. The idea of Shinji Ikari believing in himself before this made him happy. He hated to think of what had to come, but this Shinji was stronger. Was developing stronger bonds. This would be better. At least he hoped it would. 

He blinked in surprised when he found himself at his apartment complex. He was in so deep of thought he didn’t realize where he was. “Excuse me…” a tall, dark haired woman in a mail carrier uniform with greeted him. “I have a delivery for a… Mr. Nagisa…” she said holding out a pin to sign the package. 

“That… would be me.” He said, having an odd foreboding feeling about this person before him. “Have we met before?” 

“I do not believe so…” She said, still holding out the pen. He took it, and hissed when he felt a poke on the tip of his finger. 

“there’s a sharp spot…” he said, and she apologized, but he smiled and nodded and signed the delivery form. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you. We will likely be seeing each other soon,” She said, before turning and walking away. Leaving him to watch after her in confusion. 

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Just Another Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict begins to rise from within as Toji meets his destiny.

From the NERV faculty in California, two Evangelion Air Carriers took off, carrying their cargo to Tokyo-3. Evangelion Units 03 and 04 stayed in full status as they flew toward their destination. “Carrier A to Carrier B, do you read? Over?” the pilot of Carrier A said as they approached a dark cloud. 

“B here, what’s wrong? Over.” 

“Do you see that storm ahead? Nothing on the weather report or satellite. It came out of nowhere. We have a bad feeling over here. We are pulling up over it. Advise you to follow, over.” 

“It’s just a storm. Do what you want. If we can carry these things, we can handle a little clouds and lightning. Over.” Carrier B said as it entered the storm clouds, not noticing the cloud flowing into the Evangelion Unit. 

\---TSOP --- 

“let go of me!” Shinji cried, trying desperately to get to her. He had to help her. He couldn’t leave her to die. Not when she gave him her power. 

“Shinji! No!” Kaji called out, grabbing him and pulling him away, as more explosions rocked the ground. 

The two finally caught sight of Nana with her torn, bloodied cape, blowing in the wind standing between them and the monster. “Nana! I can save you!” 

Nana simply turned toward Shinji, gave him a loving smile, and pointed her finger toward him… as the demon struck. 

“NO!!!!” Shinji cried out sitting up in bed. 

The door flew open and he glanced to see Asuka looking concerned for only a moment before she hid it behind a smirk. “Awe, did little Shinji-kun have a bad dream?” She clutched her hands before him, and gave him a babying look, “Does he want a glass of wa-wa?” 

She yelped when a pillow struck her face. 

“I will kill you for … that…” Asuka drifted off when she threw it down and caught sight of Shinji again. He was fastening his pants and belt but had yet to put a shirt on. He was lean but very chiseled. “How the hell are you that fit? You eat like a pig!” 

“Huh?” He asked and flushed when she placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down and began poking his abs, counting them. “Mein Gott, there’s six!” 

“Exercise?” Shinji squeaked. 

“He is a healthy boy, Asuka,” Misato teased from the doorway. “He hides a lot under those baggy shirts, but I tell you a secret…” She gave Shinji an almost predatory smile, “You should see what he hides in his pants…” she smiled like the cat who caught the canary when both teens jumped away from each other and turned blood red. 

“If you two are done flirting, you’re gonna be late for school…” Misato winked, and Asuka ran out of the room as quick as she could. 

“I am so gonna smash you…” Shinji mumbled buttoning up his shirt. 

“Is that a promise?” Misato grinned, and Shinji looked at her confused for a moment before he realized the double meaning in his favorite word. 

“Can you come out of the gutter for longer than two seconds, Misato?” Shinji rolled his eyes, flushing hotly again. 

Shinji shook his head as she left and finished getting ready for school. He glanced up as he left his room and found Asuka waiting for him. He inwardly cursed, he could get there a lot faster using One for All, but he would have to hold back and walk with his roommate. He still smiled knowing he’d get to spend time with her. 

“Hey, I forgot something in my room, I’ll catch up, ok?” Shinji said, running back to grab his hero suit, and stuffed it in his bag. When he came back out he saw Misato sitting at the table nursing a beer. 

“You know, everyone at NERV knows, thanks to your little stunt back when you showed up,” She said, “No one’s talking because, honestly, not many are a fan of her ego… they don’t see her like we’ve seen her.” She gave him a little smile, “teasing aside, you’d probably make things simpler for you two if you’d just tell her who you are.” 

“Then she’d just like me because I’m All Might,” Shinji sighed, “She’s got it bad for him. And it would be because of him. I… would it be so bad to have a friend that likes Shinji Ikari?” 

“You have plenty of people who like you for you, Shinji,” Misato argued. 

“Sure I do…” Shinji shook his head, “Talk to you later, Misato.” 

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji and Asuka walked into class, and Shinji gave a little smile as the redhead made a beeline toward her best friend Hikari. Shinji glanced around the room and saw Rei scribbling something furiously on paper. Curious, he walked over to the blue haired Eva pilot. “What are you doing, Rei?” He asked. 

Rei looked up in surprise and flushed hugging the paper to her chest. “It… it is nothing…” 

“Are you sure?” Shinji blinked in surprise at her reaction. 

“Y-Yes,” She said, looking past her to a poster on the black board of the class. School Talent Show. “I… I am just… preparing.” 

“Preparing?” Shinji blinked in surprise, “You’re going to do something for the talent show?” 

“Yes. I … wanted to be included,” Rei replied, glancing to window, “And … expanding my creativity could also help with on-my-feet battle strategy.”

“I see…” Shinji gave her a disbelieving look but smiled anyway, “I’m looking forward to it, Rei.” 

“Thank you…” She glanced down, “I… hope you will enjoy it…” 

“Hey, Shin-Man,” Shinji looked up to see Toji waving him over, “Got a minute to chat?” 

“What’s up?” Shinji asked, noticing Toji was watching Hikari and Asuka talking excitedly about something. 

“Japan’s getting two more Eva Units,” Toji said, glancing to his friend. 

“Really?” Shinji raised his eyebrows, “That’s… unexpected…” He said, curious on what his father was up to. “How did you find out?” 

“So… I’m gonna pilot one…” Toji sighed. 

“Congrats, man,” Shinji smiled, “You don’t seem as excited as I expected you to be.” 

“Oh, I am. You know I’ve been itching to be a hero too, ya know?” Toji smiled for a moment, “The problem is I know who’s going to be piloting the second one.” He said, looking at Hikari, and Shinji put two and two together. 

“You’re worried?” Shinji asked. 

“I know how dangerous it is,” Toji said, before looking straight into Shinji’s eyes and gripping him his arm, “I know you’ll be there if things ever get bad… I need you to promise me something. If we both are in a situation where we both are in danger. Promise me, Shinji, promise you’ll focus on saving her instead of me.” 

“If things get bad… and you two need to be saved… I’ll save you both,” Shinji replied, his eyes flashing blue as a smile grew on his face. 

“Shin…” Toji started to speak up, but Shinji placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to worry,” Shinji full out smiled at his friend. “Why? Because… I will be there.” 

Toji laughed, “I should have known you’d say that…” he said shaking his head. 

“But if I have to do it in a specific order… I’ll get her first. Ok?” Shinji said, glancing to his friend. 

Toji smiled and nodded. 

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji stretched as he sat in a seat in the control room of NERV watching the test activation of Evangelion Units 03 and 04. “Hikari, Toji, are you guys ok?” Misato asked from the center of the control center. 

“Everything showing green in Unit 03,” Hikari replied. 

“I won’t respond till you call me by my call sign,” Toji replied. 

“I am not calling you that,” Misato rolled her eyes, “Pilot 04, status report. Better?” 

“No, but everything looks good.” Toji replied. 

“Alright you two,” Misato said, glancing around the command team, “we’re bring your EVAs online. Just going to do some simple movements till you two get used to it. Understood?” 

“Understood.” They responded. 

Misato glanced to Maya and nodded, “Alright, bring them online.” 

“Roger that,” Maya replied and began keying commands. 

“Evangelions are on-” Maya started but gasped when alerts began to sound. 

“An Angel? Where?” Misato asked. 

“Scanning…” Maya said, as Shinji jumped to his feet. “Oh my God…” she gasped as Hikari started screaming. 

“Hikari!” Toji screamed over the radio, as Unit 03 began to roar like a demon. 

Misato glanced to see Shinji run past Gendo as he entered the command center. 

“Commander?” Misato asked. 

“Eject the pilot from Unit 03,” Gendo commanded. 

“remote controls are unresponsive, it’s self-sustaining power as well.” Maya reported. 

“Then … sadly we have no choice,” Gendo said coldly, “Unit 04, destroy Unit 03.”

“WHAT?” Toji yelled angrily. 

“You heard your order, Pilot,” Gendo replied. 

“I won’t do it! My girlfriend is in that thing!” Toji shouted back. 

“That is your own fault for having an attachment,” Gendo pushed his glasses up on his nose, “This is your last chance to do the right thing.” 

“Kiss my ass, you bastard!” Toji growled. 

“If that is your choice,” Gendo turned to Misato, “Captain Katsuragi, engage the Dummy Plug system.” 

Misato opened her mouth but seeing the look in Gendo’s eyes she lowered her gaze and turned to the officers, “Engage Dummy Plug system in Unit 04.”

“What are you doing?” Toji shouted when controls were taken away and the Evangelion locked up with the Angel possessed one. 

“Should we Dispatch Asuka and Rei?” Maya asked. 

“Negative,” Gendo smiled, “Let us see how you handle this situation… Hero.” He whispered to himself. 

\---TSOP--- 

All Might landed on the edge of the testing ground and took in the situation. Both the Evangelions were fighting like animals. Something wasn’t right. All Might took another flying leap and landed on the shoulder of Unit 04. “Toji, what’s going on in there? You know Hikari is still in there right?” 

“At least I still have speaker control…” Toji spoke from the entry plug. “It’s not me, your bastard father took control of the Eva with a Dummy thing!” 

All Might let out a low growl, “Hold on, I’ll get you out of there!” 

“NO!” Toji yelled, “You promised, Shinji!” 

“Ok, but keep seeing what you can do…” All Might said, before turning and leaping toward Unit 03, but was smacked back. 

“Got an attitude, do you?” All Might brushed his lip. “I’ll have to hold back till I get my friend out, but just because I’m trying not to hurt my friend doesn’t mean I’ll be going easy on you!” He said leaping again, trying to get to the back of the neck where the entry plug hatch was. 

As the Symbol of Peace struggled with the Angel/Eva Toji continued to fight for control of his own Eva. “It’s futile what you’re doing pilot,” Gendo spoke, “if you don’t calm yourself, we will be forced to calm you.” 

“Screw you.” Toji growled. 

“Fine then…” Gendo smirked from the command center. “Miss Ibuki, raise the temperature and pressure of the LCL until the pilot loses conscious. 

Maya sighed and did as she was told. 

But to the surprise of the NERV staff Toji’s vitals did the opposite as they were meant to. “Sir, the temperature of the LCL is rising past our available levels…” 

“You … son… of … a…” Toji growled as flames danced around him in the LCL. 

“He has a quirk…” Misato gasped, as the entry plug and the back of Unit 04 exploded violently. 

_Just another hero_  
_Can't you hear cries for help?_  
_Just a hero_

Unit 04 fell forward as Toji stood on its back, flames burning over patches of his body, making a mask and beard of pure fire as well as flames dancing in his spiked hair. 

_I was dropout and coward_  
_Sick and tired of my weakness_  
_The more I buck for the power_  
_The more I'm broken_  
_More I'm frightened_  
_But that's the time I must be strong_

“Toji?” All Might asked as wings of fire spouted from Toji’s back lifting him into the air to be eye to eye with the monster that was holding his girlfriend. 

“Get her out of it, and leave it to me,” Toji growled as the flames grew hotter around him, “This one is personal…” 

The Eva lashed out at the burning hero, but Toji matched it with intense flames that melted its armor and burnt its flesh. 

While Toji distracted the Eva, All Might went to work ripping open the Plug Hatch. 

_Well I damage myself again and again_  
_It's simply for the victims of sorrow_  
_I'll be the man even if I'm just another hero_  
_Just another hero_  
_Don't hide myself in regret_  
_Face my silhouette_  
_I'm the most passionate_  
_It's my identity_

All Might finally found the end of the plug, and planted his feet and pulled with all his strength and removed the plug with his friend inside away from the monster. “He placed the massive plug on his shoulder and leaped high in the air. “FINISH IT, TOJI!” 

_I'm never gonna give up_  
_Never gonna look back_  
_Can't take on such an ugly war_  
_There are many cries for our help_  
_There are hopes for all the heroes who scar over their hurt_  
_I am the heir of the cup_  
_Ain't no stroke of my luck_  
_Can't stand back or just stay away_  
_There are many cries for our help_  
_There are hopes for all the heroes who fight for our world_

Toji dodged a swing by dropping to the ground at the Eva’s feet. Looking up at the monster that tried to take away what was most precious to him, his anger and his heat began to rise even more. 

_How do I live?_  
_How do I dream?_  
_Sometimes wanna sing the blues_  
_Must tighten my reins_  
_But hard to obey_  
_You know I'm not perfect enough_  
_How do I grieve? How do I scream?_  
_I just wanna be the guy_  
_Yes, I'm still overwhelmed_  
_But no time to rest_  
_And I will say "Here I come!"_

The light from Toji’s flames were as blinding as the sun as he thrust his fists toward the Angel, releasing a wave of heat as powerful as a solar flare consuming the Evangelion. “ **PROMINENT BURN!!!!!!!** ”

_Just another hero_

The wave of flames could be seen from space as the Evangelion was completely consumed leaving only its lower legs. 

_Can't you hear_

“Whoa…” All Might gasped sitting the Entry plug down, watching as the remains of the Evangelion, the two lower legs, fell to the ground. 

_Cries for help?_

\---TOSP--- 

“Is she ok?” Toji asked as the entry plug was placed on a monitor truck. 

“her life signs are stable, but we’re sending her to America for testing.” Misato replied, not able to meet Toji or All Might’s eyes. “This is unprecedented. We need to make sure she wasn’t genetically damaged by the angel. Somehow… it seems like her LCL was frozen but she’s seems ok inside. We have to find out if that was an effect of the Angel or… similar to the… stress of the situation triggering a quirk in her as it did you.”

“Right…” Toji said, looking concerned at the plug. 

“You both saved the day,” Misato said, “I’m grateful. And Commander Ikari…” 

“Can kiss my ass,” Toji growled, the flames starting to appear again. 

“Easy, my friend,” All Might said, giving him a comforting smile. 

“I’m going with her to America,” Toji said, leaving no room to argue, “After what the Commander did to me, I don’t trust what he could do to her. I want to be there for her, and to protect her.” 

“That will be fine, Toji…” Misato nodded, “I figured you would say that. Your parents are NERV employees as well, lower tier, we had them reassigned to the same compound that will be taking care of Hikari.” 

“Thank you, Misato,” Toji nodded. 

“Go on, the transport is about to leave,” Misato nodded to the young man turned hero. 

All Might smiled, and shifted back to his Shinji form, giving Toji a hug. “Keep in contact, buddy.” 

“You know it, Shin-Man,” Toji nodded, “Just one thing though…” 

Shinji gave him a curious look as he started to get into the transport. 

“Watch your back with your old man, When things go south I’ll be back to help.” Toji said, then turned back and gave him a thumbs up, “And call me…” 

“ **Endeavor**.” 

Shinji watched the transport take off, then turned to Misato. “You ok?” 

“Me? Oh… I’m fine…” Misato said, looking away, “I’m… I’m sorry that happened to them… not just Hikari being attacked by that Angel but… but what we… what the Commander did to Toji.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Misato,” Shinji said, smiling slightly, “I’m sure you did all you could.” 

“I… sure…” Misato nodded turning away, “Let’s go home, Shinji.” 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: One for All 
> 
> Song: Just Another Hero – by Yuki Hayashi and sung by Steven McNair


	7. One for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka and Shinji learn more of each other than they bargained for

Chapter 7: One for All 

“I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make:

That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need  
‘cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love.”

It was Saturday Morning and Shinji was busy in the kitchen preparing a hearty breakfast as Misato sat at the table, sober for a change, and reading over some reports. “Not complaining,” Shinji said, glancing over his shoulder, “But not used to seeing you without a beer.”

“Asuka has another sync test today, her last one … didn’t do well.” Misato replied in a hushed tone, glancing toward the hallway to the bedrooms incase she was to come in. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Shinji asked, flipping the pancakes. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Misato replied, “I think it’s more to do with the time of year… and um… time of month.” 

Shinji looked toward Misato with questions in his eyes, but Asuka walked into the kitchen before she could respond. 

“Good morning, Asuka!” Shinji said cheerfully. 

“Shut up and fix my breakfast, Nerd,” Asuka grunted as she sat down at the table and Misato packed her paperwork into her briefcase. 

“Well, isn’t someone a Grumpy Gus today,” Shinji smiled, bringing the plates of pancakes to the two women. Asuka simply grunted back and stabbed her pancake with a fork. 

“So, Asuka, guess what!” Misato said, grabbing the girl’s attention. 

“It’s sync test day!” She said, smiling. 

“And?” Asuka frowned. 

“All Might is going to be there today!” Misato beamed. 

“He is?” Shinji blinked. 

“He is.” Misato shot him a hard glare. 

“He is!” Shinji gasped excitedly. 

There was a faint sparkle in Asuka’s eyes but she glanced back down and kept chewing on her pancakes. Shinji and Misato glanced at each other worriedly. 

She downed her orange juice and sighed, “I’ll take a shower, then we can get this over with. I don’t want to deal with anyone today. Not even All Might…” 

“Misato?” Shinji asked after she left the room. 

“Her mom…” Misato sighed in response but said nothing else, “I’m going on in. make sure she knows to hurry. And thank you for playing along. She… could use her hero today even if she doesn’t admit it.” 

Shinji nodded, understanding that loss well. After all… he experienced it twice. 

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji and Asuka walked into NERV HQ and made their way to Misato’s office to report in before the Sync test. “Shouldn’t we knock?” Asuka asked, but Shinji just rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve lived with this woman for months, there’s nothing that will shock or surprise me,” Shinji replied as the door slid open and they walked in. 

Three voices screamed a moment later. 

“Heya, Shinji!” Kaji greeted from on top of Misato. 

“GREAT SCOTT!” Shinji screamed, covering his eyes while Asuka just stared shock jawed, and Misato tried to adjust her half-off uniform. “Gran… Kaji… What the hell!” Shinji turned away quickly. 

Kaji just chuckled as he got off Misato, and let her adjust herself, while lazily fixing his pants. 

“Um… you’re here sooner than I expected…” Misato squeaked, trying to pull herself together. 

“What’s with the screaming?” Ritsuko and Maya rushed into the office. 

“It’s nothing!” Misato squeaked, “Is the sync test ready?” 

“Did Shinji say hell?” Asuka asked, blinking at her companion. 

“That’s your takeaway from all that?” Shinji asked, and all eyes fell on him. 

“Well, everyone knows Misato is easy, and Kaji is a manwhore,” Asuka stated, still staring at him, “But you’re like the biggest nerd boy scout in the world. Do you need to talk to someone, Shinji? Those words with your voice is about as weird as if it was from All Might…” 

“Hey!” Misato turned her glare on the redhead. 

“How do you even know Kaji anyway?” Shinji asked, shaking his head. 

“He was my combat instructor back in Germany,” Asuka glanced back to the man beside Misato. “It’s why I wasn’t totally surprised to see him here for my Sync Testing. Well, here as in NERV, not Misato’s pants. That was a surprise. How do you know him?” 

“Uh…” Shinji glanced at Kaji. 

“I was good friends with his old teacher, back in the day, isn’t that right, Shin?” Kaji smiled. 

“Good friend?” Shinji asked warningly, but all he got was another wink. 

Not understanding the conversation was irritating the redhead, as well as her lower abdomen cramps. “Misato, I’m going to run to the restroom and get ready for the test.” She said, hurrying from the room. 

“You better get changed too, give her one of your patented pep talks,” Kaji patted Shinji’s shoulder. 

\---TSOP--- 

Asuka washed her face again and looked in the mirror at herself. She had to pull it together. Rei had a better score the last few tests, and after the disaster that was Unit 3 and 4, there was so much responsibility on her shoulders. 

“Can I assist you in some way?” 

Asuka looked up to see Rei sealing up her plug suit. “What can a Doll do?” 

“Why do you call me a doll?” Rei asked curiously. 

“You just do whatever you’re told by the commander, by Misato, by anyone,” Asuka snapped. 

“I used to, yes,” Rei replied, “But I don’t any longer.” 

“What changed?” Asuka asked, not expecting that from her odd colleague. 

Rei gave a small smile, “He told me I could become a hero.” 

“All Might?” Asuka asked in surprise that her hero would put that kind of faith in her. 

“Yes,” Rei replied, “And I can tell he wishes to put that kind of faith in you as well.” 

“Wishes to?” 

Rei nodded, “You don’t truly see him. You do not know him. You must look beyond the smile.”

“What?” Asuka squinted her eyes. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Rei said, walking out of the locker room, “Good luck on the test.” 

\---TSOP--- 

Rei and Asuka waited patiently as their entry plugs were placed into the back of their respective Evangelions. While in the command center All Might and Gran Torino walked in with Misato. 

“Ready to cheer our girl up?” Misato asked, but before All Might could respond. An alarm sounded Code Pattern Blue. 

“Angel!” Maya replied. 

“Change of plans, ladies,” Misato said, “give me stats on the enemy, prepare proper load out.” 

“It’s a flying type,” Ritsuko stated, “it is staying in high orbit. Almost all our weapons are useless. We have one type, heavy sniper cannons for the Evas.” 

“Load um up and launch um,” Misato said, glancing toward All Might. “Look like you’ll have to depend on them this time.” 

“Even you can’t punch that far away,” Kaji nodded toward his former student. 

Unit 00 and Unit 02 launched in two separate locations. And picked up their cannons. “This should be like shooting fish out of a barrel,” Asuka stated, using Unit 02’s targeting computer to lock on to the Angel. She was preparing to fire when suddenly a bright spotlight shined from the Angel and engulfed Unit 02 in light. 

A moment later Asuka began to scream. “IT’S IN MY HEAD!!!” She screamed as she clutched her head and Unit 02 collapsed to the ground. “GET OUT! GET OUT! NO! NO! DON’T!” 

“Asuka!” All Might gasped. 

“Her EEG is going insane!” Maya gasped, “It’s like the Angel is hacking her mind!” 

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER!” Asuka cried, pulling at her hair. 

“I’m going!” All Might growled, but was stopped by Kaji. 

“If the Angel is using that light to get information, the last thing we need is for it to get info on One for All, and maybe even find a way to adapt or copy it in the other Angels,” Kaji warned, “Stand down…” 

“Unit 00 is firing on the Angel, Cannon shots are proving useless,” Maya reported. 

Meanwhile, inside the plug of Unit 02 Asuka was going through a personal hell, being mentally tortured as she felt like tentacles digging through her mind and memories. When one recent one popped up, and through tears and trembling hands she placed her fingers against her lips and whistled as loudly as she could. 

“She’s whistling?” Ritsuko asked. 

All Might’s eyes widened in realization. “If you ever need help, just find a high spot and whistle as loud as you can. Do this and I’ll come running!” 

“I’m going!” All Might pushed past Kaji. 

“You can’t kill this Angel!” Kaji called after him. 

“I’m not going to kill it,” All Might said, “I’m going to save her!” 

All Might made it to the surface in record time and made flying leaps toward Unit 02. He didn’t pay any attention to the light, nor the disturbing and painful feeling of it reaching into his mind. He just had to get to her. He pulled at the armor of the Eva. He had to get to her. He had to save her. He had to… 

He just kept running. He couldn’t wait to find out all that Mama experienced. Kindergarten meant nothing to him. “Mama!” He said, pushing past the people, to his mama’s room. “Mama! Tell me about the Eva!” 

But Mama just looked at him. Confused. “Be quiet,” She said, “You’ll wake Asuka…” She said, glancing to the doll in her lap. 

“But, Mama,” He whimpered, “I’m Asuka…” 

\--- 

Asuka just kept whistling, she could hear All Might tearing through the armor. She knew he was coming for her. She just kept whistling, till she sat up in bed, gasping for breath. “Are you ok?” Nana Shimura said, rushing into the room, sitting down next to her. “Bad dream?” she asked. 

“Y-yeah…” she breathed in response. 

“You’ve been through so much,” Nana said, rubbing Asuka’s dark hair. “Maybe we should give training a rest today.” 

“No, I need to be stronger,” Asuka replied, “I have to be stronger. I don’t want anyone else to have nightmares. I want a world where no one hurts… no one is ever hurt like me…” 

“Then get up, and let’s get to work. If you accomplish your goals today, I’ll have a surprise for you!” Nana said standing up.

Asuka nodded and got up and quickly go dressed. The two met Kaji outside and started out with a hard jog around Nana’s complex, before ending up inside to lift weights and practice fighting techniques. 

“So, talk to me, why do you want to be a hero?” Nana asked her after they finished their daily goals. 

“People have no one to believe in, they need to rely on someone.” Asuka replied, “That’s why I want to be the Pillar that gives people hope!” 

“So that’s what drives you to become a hero? Even though you’re powerless?” Nana asked. 

“Yes,” Asuka nodded. 

“Shinji Ikari, those are pretty funny ideas you’ve got,” Nana laughed, “You’re kind of crazy.” 

“I… I guess…” Asuka nodded. 

“Good, because this is going to sound crazy,” Nana said, pulling a hair from her head, “Here. Eat this.” 

\--- 

“This is Unit 02,” Shinji looked up to see the massive red machine, “If you match up, you’ll be its pilot, Asuka.” 

“Ok” Shinji nodded at the doctors, “I’m ready to start when you are.” 

“This is a very dangerous thing, you should think this through,” Shinji replied, “I have to be useful. Or else no one will need me. If no one needs me, mama won’t know me…” 

\--- 

Nana shoved Asuka back so hard it sent her flying in the air. “MASTER!!” Asuka screamed, tears flowing down her face as Gran Torino caught her and pushed her away. 

“I’m leaving the rest of up to you, Shinji,” Nana said, glancing back and smiling as best she could with the cuts and bruises on her face.

“MASTER!!!!!!!” Asuka screamed, her heart breaking as Nana stood between her and the monster attacking their home. “MASTER!!!!! NO!!!! I CAN FIGHT! I CAN FIGHT!!!!!!” 

“All Might,” Nana smiled, pointing at Asuka, “I’m counting on you.” 

“MASTER!!!!! I CAN FIGHT!!!!! I CAN FIGHT!!!! I CAN FIGHT!!!!!! MASTER!!!!!!”

\--- 

“Mama! I made it!” Shinji cried out in joy, running into the hospital “Mama! I made it! I’m an Eva Pilot!” 

Shinji gasped, unbelievable pain grasping his heart as he looked up. Tears ran from his cheeks and fell down to the floor as he looked up at Mama hanging from a rope in the middle of the room, beside her doll in a similar noose. “Mama…” 

\--- 

Asuka gasped and growled as Kaji took down again. “No matter where you go, All for One has eyes everywhere,” Kaji said, dodging her attack again. “At this rate if you attack All for One, you will be killed, and Nana’s sacrifice will mean nothing.” 

“I HAVE TO BECOME THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!!!!” Asuka screamed at her teacher, moving to make a punch, only to be thrown back to the ground. 

“Your enemy is a monster that has lived over one hundred years,” Kaji said, sitting on her, “It’s impossible.” 

“Nana gave up everything, just to raise up One for All…” Asuka sobbed into the ground, “She’s gone… She was more of a mother to me than Yui Ikari could ever be…” 

He let Asuka up and she went to the bathroom and washed her face. In her powered form she looked more adult than her normal form. She looked in the mirror, the jawline, strong cheeks, dark hair. It made her sick. She looked like him. The Bastard that abandoned her. She focused his transforming power of One for All and her dark hair started to turn blond, like the cartoon she would watch with Nana. For a final touch, she reached up and pushed the bangs up into an upward V. 

Asuka remembered Nana’s words. “So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok".” So she reached up and made herself smile brightly. No matter the pain in her own heart and soul, people needed hope. And she’d be damned if she didn’t give it as the World’s Symbol of Peace. “The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest.”

\---TSOP--- 

Rei returned to the surface and much to the complaints of Commander Ikari she had taken the Lance of Longinus from Terminal Dogma. “Rei, what are you doing?” Gendo growled into the radio. “We may need that later, it’s the only one we have!” She ignored him and made Unit 00 rear back and throw the lance at the Angel, ripping it in half as it passed through it, landing somewhere on the moon. 

She glanced over to Unit 02 and turned on her scope to see if Shinji and Asuka were ok. 

Inside the extended plug, Asuka and All Might slowly came back to themselves, gasping for breath at what they both had just experienced, another lifetime in moments. “Are… you ok, Asuka?” 

She sniffled and looked up at All Might and continued to grip his costume. “Shinji…” 

\---TSOP--- 

They were both released from the hospital several hours later. Misato had stayed behind, loads of paperwork to do, plus repairs of Unit 02. She was going to be busy. 

Asuka sat silently on the side of her bed, still taking in everything. 

She glanced up at the knock on her door. “I… um… brought Chocolate…” Shinji said, avoiding eye contact. “Kaji said it helped with… yeah…” 

Asuka simply patted beside her on the bed and Shinji padded in and sat next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I dunno. But now’s as good a time as any, right?” Asuka asked, glancing toward him. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” they both said at the same time. “There was no way you could have saved her.” “You don’t have to keep carrying this burden!” then they both broke into an awkward laugh. 

“It’s weird… looking into each other’s head isn’t it,” Shinji asked. 

“Yeah, and it’s weird that I never noticed you were All Might,” She smiled sadly, “I can see it clearly now.” 

“Just a few hundred pounds less muscle,” Shinji shrugged. “Let’s try this again… without talking over each other.” 

“She would be proud of you…” They both said at the same time. 

“And here we go…” Shinji sighed, but Asuka interrupted. 

“We’re the same,” She said, “You and I… We’ve made a life of hiding from our pain. Thank you for not telling anyone about what you saw…” 

“And thanks for not telling anyone about One for All…” Shinji said, “You’re one of the few that actually understands my power. Not even Misato knows.” 

“This is the most we’ve talked since we met,” Asuka noted. 

“Yet we’re still just running in circles,” Shinji sighed. 

“But… for the first time since Mama died, I don’t … feel alone anymore,” She said looking into his eyes. “Do… do you feel that way, too?” she asked hopefully. 

“I… I’m not sure how to even put how I feel into words, to be honest…” he sighed. 

“Idiot…” Asuka snorted, squeezing his hand, “There’s other ways to share feelings than just words, you know?” 

“Huh?” He turned toward her, only for her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss. One kiss turned into a few kisses and tight hugs which turned into tears and sobs before they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

It was not even an hour later, Misato returned home. She peaked in to check on them, first finding Shinji’s room empty. And she wasn’t surprised to see them asleep holding one another, and their tear stained faces close. She smiled softly and pulled the blanket over them, tucking them in gently. She sighed to herself, “Lucky girl…” She said, closing the door, wondering if she could get a hold of Kaji at that hour. 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hero Too 
> 
> Song Credits: All for Love – Sting, Brian Adams, Rod Stewart 
> 
> PREVIEW: Rei groaned in pain but remembered his words, “you too can become a hero!” She looked in the damaged monitors of her Evangelion, and saw All Might rushing into danger just to save her. She opened up the com channel, knowing he could hear her. “Don’t worry, Shinji… Why…” She said, flashing her most brilliant smile as she gripped the handle, “Because I am here…”


	8. Hero Too

“I am just a broken shell,  
I hold my breath and cry  
I know the truth cannot be unraveled  
no matter how I try 

So breakable, unbreakable  
And shakable, unshakable  
When I found you, my life was changed

And now in this twisted world I will go on,  
I’m gradually fading into nothing  
Don’t try to find me,  
I don’t want to be seen.  
So please stop staring

I don’t want anyone to get hurt in a world  
From someone else’s twisted fantasy  
So remember me as who I used to be  
Oh so vividly…”

-Tara St John “Unravel”

Rei Ayanami frowned as she scribbled on paper on her lap, glancing to the guitar laying against the bed beside her small desk in her very spartan apartment. She had to hurry. Today was the day. 

She looked over it, every mark and word. It was as perfect as she could make it. She’d worked so hard on this project, learned Guitar and worked on her own vocals. Music was… difficult. But it was enjoyable. She only hoped the school enjoyed it as much as she did preparing it. One in particular; Her hero. 

If she makes him proud of her; all the work will be worth it. She put the guitar in a case and put it on her shoulder, grabbed the papers and ran from her apartment. 

As she approached the high school, she spotted Shinji and Asuka standing together. She narrowed her crimson eyes at the fact that they were standing closer than normal. A feeling she couldn’t recognize sprang into her chest. What ever this feeling was, she didn’t like it. 

“Morning, Rei!” Shinji waved, greeting her. 

“Good morning, Shinji, Asuka. Are you going to do anything for the Talent Show?” Rei asked as she joined them.

“Nein,” Asuka flicked her hair behind her shoulder, “If I did there would be no need for anyone else to do it. No one can match my natural talent.” 

“Oh, she’ll be using her best talent,” Shinji rolled his eyes, “Belittling everyone and making fun.” 

“Awe, he gets me…” Asuka smiled at Shinji. 

“I’m going to sing a song I wrote…” Rei stated shyly. 

“That you’ve been working on for the last few weeks? Cool! I can’t wait! I’m going to do something from a movie I used to watch with my teacher back when I was younger,” Shinji stated. 

Asuka turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “Which one?”

“Trust me, Sohryu…” Shinji winked, slapping her arm. 

“About as much as I’d trust Misato guarding a keg of beer, Ikari…” Asuka replied. 

Shinji, Asuka and Rei sat together in the auditorium as the talent show began. There were jugglers, dancers, singers, acrobats, and everything in between. “What the…” Shinji almost stood up when Kensuke came out with a crossbow and Mari. “Midnight?” 

“Midnight?” Asuka asked, as the strange girl looked to Shinji and waved. 

“Nothing…” Shinji said, sitting back awkwardly. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Superheroes and Devils!” Kensuke said, ignoring Asuka’s death glare and Shinji’s confused look. “I need you all to remain perfectly quiet as my beautiful assistant Mari juggles five apples, and I will shoot them out of the air!” 

“This… seems dangerous…” Rei noted, as Shinji facepalmed. 

Kensuke prepared his crossbow, as Mari stood back and began juggling the apples. The crowd cheered as he shot each one from the air. Kensuke and Mari turned to the crowd and bowed. 

“If he would have hit her, she would have killed him,” Shinji said looking through his facepalm, “And I would not have saved him.” 

“Yes, you would have,” Rei and Asuka said simultaneously. 

Shinji glanced on the program, “my turn,” he said, getting up and starting toward the stage door. “Wish me luck!” 

“Break a leg!” Asuka said, and Rei looked mortified. “It’s a figure of speech, Ayanami.” Asuka smirked as the blue haired girl relaxed. 

Shinji’s name was announced, and he walked out to the middle of the stage, now wearing a ‘Vote for Padro’ t shirt and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh … No…” Asuka closed her eyes, as Rei looked on curiously. 

The song Canned Heat began to play, and Shinji started to sway back and forth before he broke off into the dance. A few people clapped, but finally Asuka stood up. “BOOOO! YOU SUCK!!” 

“So, what did you think,” Shinji asked, sitting back down between Rei and Asuka. 

“It wasn’t too bad,” Rei noted. 

“It wasn’t the worst I’ve ever seen,” Asuka shrugged. 

“It wasn’t the best either,” Rei replied. 

“It was actually pretty bad,” Asuka agreed. 

“It was opposite of Plus Ultra,” Rei nodded. 

“Minus Ultra,” the girls agreed at the same time, as Shinji sulked. 

Shinji rolled his eyes as the girls laughed, before he and Asuka both blinked. “Rei, did you just laugh?” 

“Did I?” Rei seemed confused herself. “I… I guess I did.” She then blinked when she was called to the stage. She touched Shinji’s hand as she got up. “Listen to the words…” 

Rei stepped out on stage with her guitar. “This song is dedicated to those who helped me to go beyond what I thought I could be… and I hope it inspires others to go beyond as well.” 

Rei began strumming her guitar and began to sing, and no one could believe that the voice was coming from the quiet blue haired girl. 

“What am I to be?  
What is my calling?  
I gave up giving up  
I'm ready to go

The futures left unseen  
It all depends on me  
Putting on the line  
To follow my dreams, yeah!”

Asuka glanced to Shinji who was watching her mesmerized. It’s one thing for him to inspire strangers, but a friend. Tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Tried all my life  
I tried to find  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go!

Ooooh!

Hero too!  
I am a hero too!  
My heart is set!  
And I won't back down!

Hero too!  
Strength doesn't make a hero!  
True heroes stand up for what they believe!  
So wait and see!”

Several members of the crowd began to stand up, clap, and even dance along, but Rei’s focus was only on one person. 

“What do they think of me?  
What do they think I'll be?  
I could not care less  
I don't want to know!

Am I doing right?  
Am I satisfied?  
I want to live my life  
Like it's meant to be, yeah!

Tried all my life  
I tried to find  
Something that makes me hold on and never let go!

Oooooh!

Hero too!  
I am a hero too!  
My heart is set!  
And I won't back down!

Hero too!  
Strength doesn't make a hero!  
True heroes stand up for what they believe!”

She began to slow the music and glanced down as she sung with her eyes closed. 

“People will judge for no reason at all…  
Yeah they might try to say your dream's dumb…  
Don't listen!

They may look down on me…  
And count me out…  
I'm going my own way!  
They may look down on me!  
And count me out!  
I'm a hero too…  
My heart is set…  
And I won't back down…

Hero too…  
Strength doesn't make a hero…  
True heroes stand up for what they believe!

Rei once again locked eyes with Shinji, and it was like there was no one else in the auditorium but the two of them. 

“I have met so many heroes in my life!  
They gave me strength and courage to survive!”

She gave a joyful smile to her friend who she was singing about. 

“Gave me the power to smile every day!  
Now it's my turn to be the one…  
To make you smile!  
So wait and see!” 

She finished the song and received a standing ovation. She was taken back for a moment but smiled and bowed to the crowd. 

Rei returned toward her seat and was greeted by Shinji and Asuka. “Ayanami! You surprised me! That was incredible!” 

“I thank you…” Rei said shyly, then gasped when Shinji grabbed her in a tight hug. “Shinji…” She smiled as she rested in the embrace. 

Rei pulled away and reached for her cell phone at the same time as Asuka. “Looks like we’ll have to find out who won this thing later,” Asuka stated, “Duty calls.” 

“Coming with, hero?” Asuka asked Shinji, who nodded and followed behind as they left the school and found Misato waiting. 

\---TSOP--- 

Rei relaxed in the Entry Plug as Unit 00 was raised to the surface to confront the Angel. “Unit 02 is still under repairs. We’re trying to hurry it along, but it looks like it might be you flying solo on this one, Ayanami,” Misato stated over the radio. 

“But don’t worry, Rei,” Shinji replied, “I am here.” 

Rei smiled softly and nodded. “I will be alright.” 

“After this is over with,” Shinji said, gaining a curious glance from Misato and Asuka. “We’ll all talk over dinner. You too, Misato.” 

“Shin?” Asuka glanced his way, knowing what he wished to discuss. 

“I trust them, Asuka,” Shinji gave her a smile. 

“Sounds like a plan! Pizza on me,” Misato replied, “Now keep focus on the mission at hand, Rei.” 

Once it reached the surface, Unit 00 grabbed a rifle and carefully approached the location of the Angel. It was different than one they’d faced before. Looked like a group of glowing double helix forming a ring. 

“Permission to engage,” Rei asked, taking sight. 

“Permission granted, open fire,” Misato replied, and 

The blasts did nothing to the Angel, and it closed the helix pattern and opened almost like a flying cable. “Rei get out of there!” Misato cried out, but it was too late. 

The Angel tore through Rei’s AT Barrier as if it were nothing and burrowed into Unit 00’s abdomen, sending a web like pattern throughout the Evangelion, and even across Rei’s body. The girl arched in pain and cried out, before pushing herself to focus, and tried to shoot the attacking monster to no avail. 

Her eyes widened when she realized the Angel was invading her mind. She found herself standing in a pool of LCL and across from her she saw herself staring at her confused. “Why do you fight me?” 

“You’re my enemy…” Rei gasped. 

“You are a tool to bring about the end of your world,” the other Rei replied, “How can I be your enemy?”

“I am not a tool…” Rei gritted her teeth as the pain seared through her body again. 

“Give in,” the Angel replied, “We will only bring perfect peace. You don’t have to fight. You are at your limit as a tool…” 

“No…” Rei growled, “Pl… Plus… Ultra…”

“Rei! Rei!” Misato yelled into the flickering monitor. “Hold on, All Might is on his way…” 

“No…” Rei shook her head, “This will… take him… over…” She gasped, “The Angels can’t have his power…” 

_You're not alone_

“Hang on, Rei!” All Might said, running across the field toward the Angel and Eva struggling for control. “I am here!” 

“Shinji…” Rei said, seeing him coming. “No… Stay away…” 

_There's no doubt_  
_Your gift isn't futile to be_

The other end of the Angel began lashing out and trying to trap All Might, who even with his great speed was struggling to dodge it. 

_If we'll be united_  
_We're stronger together_

“I’m coming, Rei,” All Might called out, “Just hang on! It’s going to be ok!” 

Tears dropped to Rei’s lap. “Am… Am I crying?”

_We always have the high hope_  
_Not all for one but one for all_

“I promise you!” All Might shouted, leaping back to dodge a lash from the Angel. “I WILL SAVE YOU!” 

_Don't worry 'bout a thing_  
_We'll reach out to you_  
_Even if it's a harder way_

“Maybe…” Rei glanced over the flickering controls of her Evangelion. “Maybe this… is my time… to save you… My Hero… My Shinji…” 

_It's plain to see the reason why_  
_Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart_

“Shinji!” Misato gasped into his earpiece. “She’s activating the self-destruct sequence!” 

“What?” All Might gasped, glancing up to the Evangelion, who was grabbing the Angel and pulling it toward itself. “Rei! What are you doing?” 

_Remember it's just natural that we'll be there if you need help_

“It’s ok, Shinji,” Rei breathed, “It’s ok…” She said, pressing the controls to destroy Unit 00. 

_Far across the distance, rest assured…_

Rei could picture Shinji’s face, as she gripped the handle to engage the self-destruct. “Everything is going to be fine now, Shinji…” She said, flashing a brilliant smile. 

_That our faith just won’t…_

“Because I AM HERE!” She exclaimed as she pulled the lever. 

_Die…_

“REI!!!!” All Might cried out as the explosion threw him backwards. 

_You know … we’re apt to sacrifice ourselves_  
_Whatever they may say_

“There’s no more reading of the Angel or Unit 00, Shinji…” Misato started, but All Might jerked the earpiece out and threw it away. 

“REI!!!!” He screamed as he ran toward ground zero of the explosion. 

“REI!!!” He kept yelling her name as he found the wreckage of Unit 00 and began digging through it to find any signs of the entry plug. 

_It's plain to see the reason why_  
_Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart_

He finally found the crumpled remains of the plug and ripped it open. “Rei…” He breathed when he saw her. 

To his surprise she managed to open her eyes and look his way. “Rei!” He gasped, going to her side. She cried out in pain when he tried to lift her, so he stopped instantly. 

_Remember it's just natural that_

“Shin…ji… are you … ok?” She breathed. He shifted quickly back to his Shinji form and touched her face. 

“I’m here, Rei, I’m fine…” Shinji whispered. 

“It’s… so dark…” She said, grasping his hand weakly. “I… can’t… see you…” 

“You’re going to be ok, Rei,” Shinji lied, touching her injured face. “I’m going to save you…” 

_We'll be there if you need help_

“You… already have… saved … me…” Rei smiled weakly. “Shinji… did… Did I do it?” 

“Do what, Rei?” Shinji said, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Did I … become a … hero?” 

_Far across the distance_

“Yes,” Shinji said proudly, and she smiled brightly. 

“Good…” she sighed becoming breathless, “I am… so happy…” she whispered with her final breaths three final words that destroyed Shinji’s heart. 

_Rest assured_

Misato, Asuka, Ritsuko and as well as a medical team rushed out of the entrance of NERV HQ and Misato gasped and Asuka covered her mouth with her hands as they caught sight of All Might approaching, and instead of a smile, they saw only tears, as well as a broken body cradled in his arms. 

_that our faith_

All Might ignored all of them, and placed Rei’s body on the gurney. He glanced around for a moment before he saw what he was looking for. He walked to the flagpole, and tore it down. He took the Japanese flag and draped it over Rei’s body, covering her face. 

“Give her treatment worthy of a Hero,” All Might commanded, “worthy of the greatest of heroes.” He ordered, before turning and leaping away from them.

“Shinji…” Misato and Asuka breathed. 

_just won't die_

\---TSOP--- 

Misato and Asuka rushed home, worried about Shinji. 

They cursed the elevator before it finally made it to their floor and ran to the apartment. Misato gasped when she saw the state it was in. It had been destroyed. The table and chairs and furniture was all smashed, refrigerator overturned, and seated on the floor before the broken television was Shinji Ikari, still in his All Might suit, soaked in Rei’s blood, and his shoulders trembled as he sobbed. 

“Shinji?” Misato asked as the girls sit down beside him on the floor. 

“I couldn’t…” He forced out with a trembling voice. “I couldn’t save her…” 

“She didn’t want you to save her, Shinji?” Misato said, as she and Asuka embraced him. “She wanted to save you.”

“I should have been faster,” Shinji’s face contorted in anger, “I should have been stronger. I should have been able to save her.” 

“You did all you could, Shinji,” Asuka whispered clinging to him, and resting her head on his shoulder, her own tears sliding down her face. 

“What good is all these powers if I can’t even save the people I love?” He sobbed, “What good is it?” 

“You just have to keep trying,” Misato replied, “You have to keep going, for them.” 

Shinji nodded, still sobbing roughly. 

“What can we?” Misato asked, and Asuka nodded. 

“Don’t let go.” Shinji whispered. 

And they didn’t for the rest of the night. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Symbol of Peace
> 
> Songs included: Unravel (Cover version) Tara St John, Hero Too by Chrissy Costanza, and Might + U by Makayla Phillips 
> 
> Preview of next chapter: All Might lifted Gendo off the ground and slammed his back against the wall. “You … are… a monster…” All Might growled in his father’s face, but only got a smirk in return. All Might cut his eyes around and turned his head to look back when he heard a gun cock. “Misato?”


	9. The Symbol of Peace

**Chapter 9: The Symbol of Peace**

Karowu Nagisa gasped as he flew out the window of his second story apartment. He was badly beaten and bruised already and slamming on the concrete didn’t help any. He shakily climbed back to his feet and looked up at the dark figure hovering above him. 

“You honestly don’t expect to accomplish your goals, do you?” Karowu wheezed as the monster slowly lowered toward him. 

“What is it that that Hero always likes to say?” the monster asked, “not just accomplish, but plus ultra?” the monsters dark hands broke up into tendrils and lifted Karowu off the ground. 

“I don’t have a quirk for you to steal…” Karowu wheezed in the tight grip of the monster. 

“Wouldn’t want your quirk even if you had one,” the monster leaned in close, “I need your very soul… and it took me a long time to find it… but I have the quirk for that, too.” 

The sound of lightning and a young man screaming in pain filled the night sky. 

\---TSOP--- 

It has been a long few day in the apartment for the trio. And for the first day after taking a few days to fix up the apartment and allow them all time to rest and grieve, it was time to return to reality. And now Shinji and Asuka find themselves walking toward the school. Asuka kept stealing glances at the boy beside her. 

She and Misato have been worried about him since Rei died. He has been noticeably quiet and made no move to go out as All Might, even when they pointed out situations on the tv and radio that could use his assistance. He was in a slump, and she had no idea how to pull him out of it. 

“It’s going to be ok, Shinji,” She finally spoke up. “Rei… wouldn’t want us to just sulk, would she?” 

“I guess not,” Shinji shrugged and Asuka frowned and said nothing else. 

They walked into the school and entered the classroom and froze in place. “No… no way…” Asuka gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. 

“…Rei?” Shinji asked, and the blue haired girl in the school uniform gave him an emotionless look from her desk. 

She slowly got up and adjusted her skirt. She walked toward them with no emotion whatsoever. “Greetings. I have read your file from Commander Ikari. You are Asuka Langley Sohryu, pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, and you are Shinji Ikari, son of Commander Ikari, and the vigilante hero known as All Might.” She gave a small curtsy. “I am Rei Ayanami, the third copy.” 

“Third… Third copy?” Asuka asked as Shinji just stared and trembled. 

“Yes. Rei Ayanami the first copy was killed by Naoko Akagi, Dr Ritsuko Akagi’s mother years ago. Rei Ayanami the second copy was the copy you both knew. You are aware of her fate. I am the third copy. I am necessary for Commander Ikari’s plans to end the Angel threat.” 

“Father…” Shinji growled.

“Shinji?” Asuka turned toward him to see his eyes glowing blue and his hair starting to turn blond. 

“I… will…” he turned and jerked open the door so hard it broke a hinge. “Break… him… in … half…” 

Asuka watched him stomp out and Rei tilted her head in confusion. “Shinji Ikari seems upset.”

“You think?” Asuka asked, running out of the room, missing a little smirk forming on Rei’s face that vanished instantly. 

\---TSOP--- 

“This is Misato,” Misato answered her cellphone as she sat at station in NERV HQ. “He’s coming here? Why is he skipping school? What? WHAT? Oh crap…” she said glancing up to see All Might in a ripped button up and tight jeans stomping toward the commander’s office from the platform above her. “Not good…” 

“Excuse me, sir,” the two Section Two agents held their hands toward the hero who continued to approach them. “The Commander is busy and requested to have no visitors today.” 

All Might simply grunted, then picked them up and sit them down behind him. He turned back to the door and when he saw it was locked from the inside, he kicked it open. 

Gendo Ikari glanced up from his desk and smirked at the raging hero. “Is there a problem… Hero?” 

Gendo Ikari flew like a lawn dart out the window of his office landing in the command center floor. 

“This has been a long time coming,” All Might growled, “You piece of shit!” 

“That’s it,” Gendo laughed, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Show us who you are.” 

All Might lifted him up off the ground and threw him into Maya’s console, and she was barely able to get out of the way. “I’m going to rip you apart…” All Might growled stomping toward him. 

“Shinji! Stop!” Misato called after him. 

“No,” All Might growled with pure hatred in his voice, “Not until he stops breathing…” 

He said, grabbing the commander and throwing him across the command center again. 

“Rei Ayanami was a hero,” All Might said, kicking Gendo so hard in the ribs it lifted him off the ground. “She deserved to have her memory rest and be honored. Not have her replaced.” 

“Not… happy to see your friend again, son?” Gendo gave a bloody grin, but gasped when All Might punched him across the face. 

“I’m not even using a fraction of my power,” All Might said, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him again. “I want you to suffer. I want you to hurt. Like she did.” 

“You think she feels pain?” Gendo asked as All Might lifted him up again and slammed his back against the wall. 

“You… are… a… monster…” All Might growled in Gendo’s face. 

“Like father like son,” Gendo smirked. 

All Might narrowed his eyes when he heard a gun cock behind him. He turned his head and looked behind him to see Misato holding a gun toward him. “Misato?” 

“We never followed Commander Ikari because he’s a good person,” Misato stated, stone faced. “We follow him because he’s the best shot at destroying the Angels.” 

“Don’t tell me you really believe that…” All Might growled but a little softer as he turned back to glare at his smirking father. 

“They have to pay,” Misato growled, beginning to tremble, “All of them. The Angels. They took everything from me…” All Might never removed his eyes from his father’s confident face. “We don’t need a hero. We need someone who will get things done. If that means making a few sacrifices…” 

“Like Rei?” All Might asked, “Like Hikari? Like Toji? Like Asuka? Like me?” 

“We do what we must,” Misato replied, “This isn’t a comic book, Shinji. Even with all your power, you can’t save the day every day. The Commander is willing to get his hands dirty to get the job done. And so am I. They will pay.” 

“Misato… Vengeance isn’t a good look for you…” All Might loosened his grip a little, “If you have to hurt others to get what you want, you don’t need it. Is the world he’s creating the world you want, Misato?” she said nothing. 

“Welcome to the real world, Son,” Gendo smirked, “The sooner you accept that, the sooner you grow up. And then you can stop playing this child’s game and use that power for what it was meant for.” 

If Gendo had anything else to say, it would have to wait when he regained consciousness from All Might’s headbutt. 

He threw the commander at Misato’s feet and shifted back to Shinji. “Here’s your hero, Misato. I quit.” 

“What?” Misato whispered, still holding the gun on him. 

“The world you and he are creating,” He started to walk past her. “It’s not one I want to save. All Might’s done.”  
\---TSOP--- 

That evening Misato had called Shinji repeatedly, but it went straight to voice mail. She tried to call Asuka as well, no answer. Even Kaji seems to have been ignoring her. She finally got the courage to go home. 

Asuka was waiting for her at the table. “Hey…” 

“He’s gone.” Asuka said, sipping on some coffee. 

“I… I know…” Misato nodded. 

“You know, he’s fought villains, monsters, and even Angels since he was fourteen years old,” Asuka said, taking another sip of coffee. “He has always won with that big shit-eating grin on his face. Never defeated. Then you and his piece of crap dad come along. And you break him. Congrats! You beat the world’s greatest superhero. Do you want cake?” 

“Asuka… I…” Misato started. 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Asuka held up a hand. “I’ve been in his head, remember? He loved you. He loved all three of us, You, Me, and Rei. If we asked, he would have moved a continent.” She stood up, her lower lip trembling slightly. “What you did… I’m going to bed, Captain. I hope you can sleep tonight.” 

Asuka turned and left Misato alone with Pen-Pen, who was also giving her a stink eye. 

Misato just crumpled in a seat, not even interested in a beer. 

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji wondered the streets of Tokyo 3 all day and evening with all he had in his backpack. He had no idea where he was going, but just had to go. 

It was almost night when he found himself on the hills overlooking Tokyo-3, and was surprised to find Kaji watering a garden of watermelons. “Not looking very Symbol of Peace-ish there, kid,” 

“What are you doing?” Shinji asked, dropping his backpack and looking around. 

“You should know I always loved some good melons,” Kaji shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Shinji blinked, “But I always figured it was just the ones on girls, not literal melons…” 

“Guess you learned something new about me today,” Kaji shrugged. 

“Learned a lot of new stuff on people today,” Shinji sighed. 

“Oh dear, seeing as you’ve already been in Asuka’s head and seen every dark nook and cranny, I’m guessing Misato showed out?” Kaji asked, and Shinji explained what happened. 

“I’m not surprised to be honest,” Kaji shook his head, “It’s honestly why we broke up years ago.”

“Thought you said it was because she couldn’t handle your heroic side job?” Shinji crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, Superhero guy dating a girl with major vengeance issues,” Kaji squinted, “It was doomed from the start. But I did see a change in her since you have been there. Thought maybe you helped her beat those demons.”

“Obviously, I have not…” Shinji chuckled darkly. “What is the deal there?” 

“You remember Second Impact?” Kaji asked. 

“The first Angel attack that wiped out two thirds of the population?” Shinji asked. 

“That’s it, but that’s just what the powers that be wanted to be known,” Kaji held up a finger, “Truth is, it wasn’t an attack, it was a counterattack. Someone poked around in something they shouldn’t have.” 

“What?” Shinji turned fully to him. 

“It was Misato’s old man, and she was with him.” Kaji stated, “They discovered the first Angel, Adam, in Antarctica. Misato’s dad and his team were going to try a contact experiment. Never was clear what they actually were trying to do, anyone who knew anything is dead, and Misato, she was just a kid. She watched the whole team die when Adam woke up. Her dad barely lived long enough to get her to safety. But she was badly injured herself in the process. You know that scar between her breasts?” 

“What? I haven’t seen… you think I slept with her?” Shinji flushed scarlet. 

“you haven’t?” Kaji blinked, “Why not? Apparently, I have not trained you well enough… I apologize to you and to Nana…” 

“Ever since then and her finding out there were more Angels, she’s wanted to see every single Angel destroyed,” Kaji continued, “She hates them more than anything. Blaming them for her father. And that blinding hate has made her oblivious to what she has continued to lose on her own. Myself, her close friendship with Ritsuko, and now you.” 

“Misato…” Shinji sighed. 

“I tried to tell her, vengeance blackens the soul,” Kaji said, “But she only argued. Maybe it’s too late for her.” 

“Maybe it’s too late for everyone,” Shinji sighed, glancing away. 

“Not expecting that from the World’s Symbol of Peace and Justice…” Kaji asked. 

“He doesn’t exist anymore,” Shinji shook his head, “This world… it’s pointless.” 

“Then, there is truly no more hope in this entire world…” Kaji sighed, and the two fell into silence, and it lasted until the Angel alert sounded. 

\---TSOP --- 

“Unit 01 is still being refit for Rei,” Misato said as Asuka was launched in Unit 02, “It’s up to you, Asuka.” 

“It really is, isn’t it, Captain?” Asuka replied and Misato flushed and glanced away from the monitor. 

“Oh, this is a big fella…” Asuka said, holding Unit-02 rifle toward the massive Angel, it was trice the size of any Eva, two sets of legs, ribbon like arms, and a strange evil looking mask with a pair of glowing red eyes. “Engaging the enemy!” She opened fire but bullets did nothing. “What the?” She said, flipping the rifle to hold it like a club and swung it at the monster. 

“It’s like a shock absorber…” Asuka growled then her eyes widened. “They’ve adapted…this one is made to kill Shinji!” 

Asuka pulled the progressive knife and continued her assault, but it seemed like it just continued to take everything she threw at it. Finally, it seemed like the Angel lost patience, and the blade like ribbons lashed out, cutting off an arm from the Eva and slicing the umbilical cable. “Shit!” Asuka growled, seeing the power timer appear on her monitor. 

“I won’t let you hurt him!” Asuka growled, throwing physical punches with her remaining arm till the timer ran out. “No! no! no!” Asuka yelled as the monster just moved around her and started making its way toward NERV Headquarters. 

Misato ordered all non-essential staff to evacuate and every defensive system to fire on the Angel. Nothing seemed to hurt it at all as it just kept coming. 

“Commander!” Misato called to Gendo who was standing above the command center with Rei standing beside him. 

“There’s nothing we can do,” Gendo folded his hands, “it seems it was inevitable after all…” he said and Rei narrowed her eyes on the monster. 

Misato then grabbed the radio and began to send a call for help. “This is Captain Misato Katsuragi of NERV to any military presence listening, Mayday!” 

\---TSOP--- 

“What is the world, Shinji?” Kaji asked, continue to water the garden, ignoring the warzone below them. 

“What?” Shinji asked looking away from the Angel attack. 

“My world is this. I love watermelons, I love fish sticks, I love the feel of the wind against me as I use my quirk. I love defending the people I care about. That’s my world.” 

“You have to figure out your world, Shinji,” Kaji said, “You have to defend YOUR world. You don’t have to worry about MY world, or Gendo’s, or Misato’s, or Asuka’s, or Rei’s, or anyone’s. They have to care about that. But what is the world you see? What is YOUR world. That’s what you have to fight for. What you have to defend. Do you remember why you took up that suit and that power? Do you remember what you said to Nana and I?” 

“I want a world where everyone is happy and experiencing peace,” Shinji said looking down, closing his eyes. “I want a world where no one has to feel the pain I have. I want to be a pillar of Justice and symbol of Peace for everyone to look to and be comforted by.” 

“That’s your world,” Kaji said, pulling out a NERV radio, and detached his ear peace so Shinji could hear what was being said. 

“This is Capt. Misato Katsuragi! Repeat this is Capt. Katsuragi of NERV. Evangelion Unit 02 has failed. An Angel is approaching Central Dogma. We need any and all assistance. Repeat we need any and all assistance!” Misato’s voice spoke, and Shinji closed his eyes tighter. “And… Shinji… if you can hear this… Run away from this. This isn’t a fight for you. Please. It’s too dangerous. Get away, far away. So you’ll be safe. I want you to know… I’m sorry… I’m sorry for what I said this morning. This… this is going to be my last chance to say this. I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry. I…” her message was broken off by explosion then static. 

“Shinji?” Kaji asked, but Shinji ignored him, and simply clinched his fists. 

“One for All…” Shinji said through clinched teeth. “One Hundred Percent!” the release of energy blew Kaji off his feet. 

He looked up to see the hero leaping toward NERV headquarters. “Go get um, kid.” 

\---TSOP--- 

Misato gasped when the top of the headquarters opened and the monstrous angel entered in. She locked eyes with it, and saw the beast rear back its ribbon blade and slung it toward her. 

“Goodbye, Shinji…” She closed her eyes, but instead of feeling herself cut down, she was scooped up in a pair of powerful arms. 

“Don’t worry, Misato,” All Might smiled at her, “Because I am here!” 

“Why?” She asked looking up at the hero, “Why did you save me? I betrayed you…” 

“You betrayed me, you betrayed my trust, you betrayed our friendship, you betrayed everything I ever stood for,” All Might continued for her. 

“Then why did you come back? Why did you save me?” She asked as he sat her down, and then spoke in Shinji’s tone. 

“Misato,” All Might smiled comfortingly, “Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?” Misato smiled and started to cry. 

“All Might,” Ritsuko said, running up, “You can’t attack it head on. This angel seems to have a shock absorbing ability.” 

“Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me,” All Might nodded before jumping and threw a punch directly at the beast’s face. 

“Weren’t you listening?” Misato called, “It has shock absorbing!” 

“Yeah? What about it?” All Might asked, throwing another powerful blow. 

He threw a few more blows that the Angel just absorbed. “So, you can take my punches at 100% of my power?” All Might laughed and smiled, “I’ll just have to go beyond that and force you to yield!!!” 

All Might began to throw rapid punches, and each one causing a sonic boom. 

“He’s going so fast!!” Aoba said gasping as All Might began pushing the Angel back. 

“And those are not random punches either…” Ritsuko said, “They’re all calculated… and it looks like he’s using more than 100% of his power with each one.” 

“Shinji…” Misato clutched her cross neckless and watched the battle. 

The Angel finally found an opening to counterattack, and All Might backflipped away, and landed before Misato and the others. “I know you’ve heard me use these words before,” All Might said with a broad smile, “Today I’m going to teach you what they mean.” 

The power of One For All began to move in Shinji’s mind, going from star to star before landing in his fist. “They mean to go beyond your limit…” 

“Plus…” Shinji reared back and the air broke around his fist as he threw the punch at the Angel’s face. “ **ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!** ” the energy he pushed into the Angel caused his shock absorbing skin to explode violently and fly upward back through ceiling of the fortress. 

All Might kicked himself off the ground after him. And met the monster in the air, and with a second powerful blow he destroyed the core, and landed outside NERV headquarters, the battle having been won. 

Misato and the crew ran outside to greet the hero. But the celebration would have to wait. They found him still standing battle ready. 

“All Might, Shinji, what’s wrong?” Misato asked. 

“You…” All Might growled. 

“Yes, me…” a voice spoke from above, and Misato and the others looked up to see a person floating in the air in a black armored suit and a helmet that hid their face. 

“All for One…” Shinji growled. 

“The One and only,” All for One shrugged, as the monster floated above them “Do you recognize this quirk? I took it from your pathetic mentor before I ended her existence.” 

“I figured out who you are…” All Might said. 

“Oh really? Please, do entertain me,” All for One chuckled. 

“It wasn’t difficult to figure out, especially after you took that beating from me this morning… Father.” All Might stated confidently. 

All for One laughed, hard. “Foolishness… look behind you. I promise, I’ll not attack. This is too good to miss.” 

All Might narrowed his eyes but glanced behind him to find Gendo standing with the others. “What?” 

All for One then reached up and removed the helmet, dark hair fell to her neck, with a face that reminded him momentarily of Rei, before he fully recognized her. 

“Recognize me, Shinji?” Yui Ikari smiled at her son. 

“No…” All Might gasped. 

“You’ve disappointed me, son,” Yui said, her fingers turning into metal spikes. “I could end you right now, but I want to break that heroic spirit of yours first…” she said launching the spike toward Misato. Both Misato and Yui’s eyes widened in surprise when the spikes cut through flesh. “Well, I should have expected that…” 

She said as All Might shifted back to Shinji with the spikes piercing into the side of his chest. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: All for One 
> 
> Only two chapters and an epilogue to go. The final battle is here…


	10. All for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle begins...

Misato Katsuragi could not breath. 

All she could do was watch in terror as Shinji reverted to his smaller form and go limp with those horrid claws ripping into his body. Her mind could not work. Her lungs could not work. She was not sure her heart was even working at that moment. Yet, years of training allowed her body to work without any of those things, as she drew her gun and opened fire on the monster attacking her Shinji. 

Yui simply laughed as the bullets bounced off her body. “Enhanced durability; handy quirk, is it not, Captain?” 

Misato growled in primal anger, and was about to try again when another voice joined the fray. 

“YOU DO NOT GET TO TOUCH HIM, DU SCHLAMPE!” Asuka’s voice shouted from the reactivated Unit 02. Having its umbilical cable replaced to rejoin the battle, she had arrived just in time to see Shinji hurt. 

Unit 02 roared as Asuka screamed and grabbed All for One in its massive hand and squeezed, before throwing her away as hard as she could. “ICH HOFFE DU STIRBST!!!“ 

“Misato! Is Shinji ok?” Unit 02 turned back to the scene at hand as Misato and others rushed to the fallen hero. 

“Shinji!” Misato cried out as she dropped to his side, rolling him over into her lap, “Open your eyes. Shinji, wake up!” 

“Hello, Shinji…” Shinji Ikari blinked as he found himself standing in a line up. 

“What… where am, Nana?!” He gasped, seeing his former mentor standing beside him. 

“The Seventh isn’t actually there,” the voice spoke again, And Shinji looked farther down the line, to faces he didn’t recognize. “These are each men and women who have used my power, as you do.” 

“All of their powers, their strength, and their wisdom has passed down one to another, until now they rest within you, Shinji Ikari, the Eighth.” 

He looked to the other side, and found the visage of a young man, vailed in green light. “Who…” 

“He is the ninth, your successor,” the voice spoke again, “Should you survive your trial.” 

“My Trial?” Shinji asked as a man who resembled himself but with silver hair stepped out of the shadows. “The same trial that every one of those who wield my power, my One for All, must face. My sister, the one who inadvertently created this power inside of me, All for One… Yui Ikari. 

“I find it ironic and fitting at the same time, that the one who would use my power to finally stop my sister, would be her own son, and my nephew.” One for All stated, “But know this. She will not have mercy on you. She had already found you as a weakness to herself and her ultimate plans, and she removed that weakness years ago.” 

“How?” Shinji asked, and One for All chuckled. 

“Your father will tell you soon enough,” he said, “Just always remember what this power you have been given is for. It is hope for a time of hopelessness. Bring light to the darkest hour of this world, Shinji. We will help you…” 

Shinji slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a heart monitor and other hospital machines. “This is an unfamiliar ceiling…” He whispered and regretted it instantly as it sent pain through his side. 

“Shinji?” “You’re awake!” He heard Misato and Asuka from either side of him, and suddenly they were all he saw. 

“Stay with us, Shinji!” Misato said, stroking his face as Asuka grabbed his hand. 

“If you die, I’m going to kill you!” Asuka added. 

“What happened?” Shinji wheezed.

“You’ve been in a medically induced coma for a week…” Misato said, “Don’t try to move. You were badly hurt. You lost part of your stomach and part of your lung. But the important thing is you’re alive.” 

“That’s not good…” he said, still struggling to focus with what he assumed was pain medication in his system. “All for One?” 

“I threw her like a curve ball,” Asuka stated proudly, “I doubt she could have survived that.” 

“She’s still alive…” Shinji whispered. “I have to stop her…” 

“You can’t even stand up right now, Shinji!” Misato said, stopping him from trying to stand up. 

“Captain Katsuragi is right, Shinji,” Gendo Ikari said, walking into the hospital room with Rei following behind. “We’ve both seen that she could survive worse, isn’t that right?” 

“How is she alive?” Shinji glanced to his father. “We both saw her die trying to activate Unit 01.”

“That was a planned event,” Gendo stated, grabbing all their attention. 

“What?” Misato asked, as all eyes were on the Commander. 

“She underestimated my curiosity and a well-placed microphone here and there; you can learn many things.” Gendo smirked, “Unit 02’s activation with Kyoko Sohryu gave her the idea on what to do.” 

“What do you mean?” Asuka narrowed her eyes on the commander, squeezing Shinji’s limp hand. 

“Fact that it tore away a part of Kyoko’s soul to create the Evangelion’s core particularly,” Gendo smirked at Asuka, “You could tell us all about how the Eva took away your mother’s motherly intuition, kindness, and left only her will. Which as we learned, was not extraordinarily strong.”

“You son of a…” Asuka started to get up, but Misato grabbed her arm. 

“Then why did Shinji’s mother do that… willingly?” Asuka finally asked. 

“Because of Shinji.” Gendo chuckled to himself. “She loved him. And she hated him and herself for it. She had worked over one hundred years, manipulating SEELE, and so many others to finalize her ultimate plan of remaking the world in her own image. And you came along, the one thing in this world she could not bring herself to destroy.”

“So, when what happened with the Unit 02 activation,” Gendo continued, “Showed her a way to get around that. Destroy the part of her that couldn’t destroy you.” 

“She’s insane…” Misato breathed. 

“Amazing what you find out after the wedding, isn’t it, Katsuragi?” Gendo laughed. 

“Why are you telling us all this…” Shinji asked. 

“Because,” He adjusted his glasses, “Her plan succeeding would ruin my plan. And as much as I hate to admit it… Hero. I don’t believe Unit 01 and 02 are enough to stop her.”

“What is your plan then, Commander…” Shinji narrowed his eyes. 

“I simply want my wife back, son,” Gendo smiled. 

“But you just said…” Asuka spoke up. 

“Your mothers aren’t dead… not really,” Gendo started toward the door. “Just the parts of them that made them Kyoko and MY Yui are trapped somewhere. And what Yui needs to make herself a god, I happen to need to bring back MY Yui. So, I guess it is a race. Who are you going to help win, All Might?” 

Gendo exited and Rei followed without even a glance back. 

“Was that the pain medicine?” Shinji finally asked. 

“I wish it was…” Misato replied softly. 

“He makes my skin crawl… what did he mean by trapped… Mein Gott…” Asuka gasped. 

“The Evas… I know…” Shinji closed his eyes, “This just got a lot more complicated…” 

“He is right tho… I have to get up…” Shinji struggled to sit up. “I have to find her… I have… to … sto-stop…” He broke off into a coughing fit, and gasped when he saw blood on his hand from his cough. 

“Shinji, you’re hurt!” Misato said as she and Asuka forced him back down, “You’re not going to be able to find or stop anyone until you let yourself heal.”

“And I’m pretty sure I at least hurt her a little bit myself,” Asuka replied, “And you’ve got me and Unit 02 and that Rei clone in Unit 01 to take her on as well.” 

“Try to sleep and recover,” Misato stroked his hair, “Asuka and I are going to go get things ready incase she does show back up.” 

“You don’t have to fight this one alone,” Asuka said, starting to follow her out of the room, but stopped for a moment. She ran back to the bed and kissed Shinji’s cheek. “Be good, and stay put, Ikari.” 

“No promises, Sohryu…” Shinji closed his eyes. 

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji’s eyes shot open when the hospital shook violently. “What the…” 

Shinji managed to pull himself to his feet and looked out the window and to his shock and horror JDF and UN helicopters and tanks were attacking the city. “What in the world…” 

He quickly grabbed the tv remote and turned on the TV. Instantly a news broadcast started speaking. Talking about how Yui Ikari had escaped her captivity in NERV and had reported to the UN and Japanese Governments that NERV and Gendo Ikari had orchestrated the Angel threats and were using it as a means to take over the world, and had even brought evidence to support her claims. “Shit…” He whispered, wiping the blood that was coming from the side of his mouth. 

He grabbed a napkin and applied pressure to pull the IV from his arm and wrapped it with tape he found in the cabinet. “One for All… give me what you got…” He said, groaning in pain as he transformed into All Might. He opened the window and leapt out to try to see what’s going on and what he could do. 

He just knew she was making her move. 

“Kaji?” All Might said into his cell phone as he landed on a rooftop. 

“This is bad, kid,” Gran Torino said, “Midnight and I are trying to get people out of the city. The UN has launched some kind of mass produced Evangelions on the city too to try to challenge the Evas. Don’t worry about them or the army. It’s all a smoke screen for All for One to get what Gendo’s hiding under NERV HQ. Cut her off. We’ll be there to help as soon as we can!” 

“I’ll do what I can…” All Might said, holding his side for a moment, before leaping off toward NERV HQ.

\---TSOP--- 

Once he got to NERV, All Might shifted back down to his Shinji form, not only for ease of sneaking in, but also holding his muscle form was starting to hurt with his injuries. With the access codes Misato had given him, he had made it all the way down to Central Dogma. 

“Father…” Shinji whispered looking up at the massive, pasty white creature, nailed to a cross, bleeding LCL into a reservoir. “What have you done?” 

“I see you’ve met Lilith, Hero,” Gendo said as he approached Shinji from behind. Walking behind him was the behemoth Unit 01. “This is the second angel, and we have harnessed her power in many ways already. Like creating a host body in the visage of my wife for when I pull the humanity out of Unit 01.”

“And after that, use the Angel to wipe out the rest of the world?” Shinji said, turning toward his father, transforming into All Might as he moved. “Make yourselves into some sort of Adam and Eve?” 

“Something like that, except the host body I created for her is infertile.” Gendo smirked, “So we’ll just settled for immortality together in peace, and in doing so we’ll stop All for One’s plan.” 

“End the world before she ends the world?” All Might shook his head, “You’re both crazy.” 

“You’re the Symbol of Peace, are you not?” Gendo asked, “What do you think will happen to everyone else in instrumentality? Perfect peace. Not slavery like Yui desires, remaking the world to serve her purposes. My Yui and I will be happy together, and everyone else will be at peace together as one, transcended being. It’s a beautiful thought. So will you be a true hero for humanity and help me?”

“You know I’ll stop you both,” All Might smiled as he took a fighting stance. 

“Pity you won’t live to see it,” Gendo glanced up at Unit 01, “finish him off, Rei.” 

“You don’t have to worry, Shinji,” Rei said, causing All Might’s eyes to widen and Gendo to turn sharply to the Eva. “Because I am here.” she said, as Unit 01 punted Gendo into the wall, knocking him out. 

“I didn’t kick him hard enough to kill him,” Rei said, “He deserves to live and face justice for all he’s done.” 

“Rei?” All Might stared up as the entry plug rose, and the girl climbed out, and smiled down at him. 

“Were you as pleased with my acting as you were my singing, Shinji?” she asked. 

“Rei, what happened?” All Might asked. 

“The last time I died, Commander Ikari … tried to reprogram my mind, make me more obedient,” Rei stated in disgust, “I did not fight him then. He tried to do it again when he brought me back… I had reason to fight. I had to play the part or else he might try harder to make me mentally submit. I know my words hurt you yesterday. But I had to clue you in on what your father was doing. I am no longer his tool for his goals. I am a hero.” 

“Yes, yes you are,” All Might nodded, “And it’s great to see you again.”

“It is great to be back with you again,” Rei smiled, “Unit 01 and I will hold the line here, Go and stop All for One from getting this far. And should she make it here, she will go no farther.” 

“Thank you, Rei,” All Might nodded, launching himself back up the stairs. 

Once he made it to the main corridor, he heard a slow clap. 

“Hello, mother…” All Might turned to see All for One leaning against the wall. 

“Interesting show down below,” All for One said, “Wonder how well you could have taken on Unit 01 with your injuries. Would have made an interesting fight.” 

“I won’t let you win…” All Might took a step toward her, but All for One held up her hand. 

“You love that pilot down there, don’t you, Shinji? Rei, nice name. was about to name you that if you were a girl…” All for One smiled sickeningly. “And the Pilot of Unit 02… Asuka was it? Not a fan of her myself, for obvious reasons.” She shook her head, “And what about the operations command? Your other roommate? Misato Katsuragi? Love some believe is a great strength, but truth is it’s a great weakness.” 

“I’m about to take on that Eva down there with my full power,” All for One held up a finger, “but wait, that’s not all…” 

“As we speak, the UN special forces are approaching NERV command, and I might have slipped a few pieces of currency to make sure Katsuragi isn’t taken alive… and also at this same moment, the twelve mass produced Evangelions, that I might have slipped some of my regeneration quirk into, are about to engage Unit 02. Tick tock tick tock. Not enough time to save all of them, All Might. So you have to decide who lives and dies, Hero. Who are you going to save, and who are you going to let die?” 

All Might growled at the evil husk that was his mother. “I’d give my live for all of them…” he said, leaping up the elevator shaft toward NERV Command with all his strength and power to try to rescue both of them and be back to help Rei. 

“Give your life for all them, Shinji?” All for One casually started to stroll toward Terminal Dogma, “I’m counting on it…” 

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: John 15:13 
> 
> The Final Battle between One for All and All for One has come. How far will Shinji go to save those he loves as well as the world? 
> 
> Next Chap Preview: Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends.


	11. John 15:13

“He needs a hero. Courageous, self-sacrificing people. Setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names. And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to hold on a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams.” – May Parker – Spider-Man II

Chapter 11: John 15:13

“In your arms, you are holding up the heavens  
Young boy, you'll live up to be a legend!

And though the clear blue wind blows  
Right on the door of my heart for awhile  
You're standing there, and calmly you stare  
And without a care, I see you smile  
Too deep in yearning, we need  
Something to hold and something to keep  
Innocent eyes could not realize  
The meaning of destiny!

But someday I promise that you'll start to notice  
What's there on your shoulders someday  
Wings that are strong, they will guide you along  
To the future that holds your fate!

Let me tell you a cruel angel's thesis  
Flying high from the window, finding egress  
There is something betraying all my memories  
Burning pathos, emotion overwhelming!  
In your arms, you are holding up the heavens  
Young boy, you'll be shining like a legend!” 

\- Cruel Angel’s Thesis – Jonathan Young 

“GET DOWN!” Misato shouted, shoving Maya down, as UN soldiers opened fire on the NERV staff being loaded in trucks to escape. 

“There’s too many,” Hyuga said, firing on the solders from his truck. “There’s no way we’re getting past.” 

Several of the soldiers suddenly fell down, before All Might appeared before them, several soldiers being close-lined in his arms. Before he tossed them across the parking garage. 

“Is everyone ok?” All Might asked, glancing around the NERV staff. 

“Yes, we’re ok, what’s…” Misato gasped when All Might went poof, and Shinji began coughing up blood. “Shinji!” 

“I’m ok…” Shinji coughed, shaking his head, “I’m ok, Misato…” 

“You went poof…” Misato blinked at him. 

“Wha?” Shinji looked at her. 

“Poof. You went poof…” Misato blinked. 

“I may not be as recovered from the whole stabbing All for One gave me…” Shinji glanced away, “But I’m ok… promise…” 

“Are any of those trucks armed?” Shinji asked looking at their escape vehicles. 

“Not really… it’s best we got. We didn’t really expect a military attack…” Misato said. 

“Question… can you drive a stick?” Shinji asked, making Misato blink. 

“Yeah, why?” Misato asked, and Shinji grabbed her hand and ran back into the garage. 

“Oh…” Misato blinked when he led her toward the All-Mobile. 

“I have to go help Asuka then stop All for One. You get everyone as far away from here as possible,” Shinji told her. 

Shinji started to turn to leave but Misato grabbed his arm. He turned back and before he could respond Misato’s lips were on his. She broke away letting her tongue drag along his lips before breaking contact. “After you’re done and you come back, we’ll do the rest.” She smiled at him, before climbing into the All Mobile. 

Shinji stood there dumbfounded for several moments, even after Misato roared away leading the others through the exit tunnel. He shook his head and transformed back into All Might. He’ll take time to think about his messed-up love life later. 

\---TSOP--- 

Unit 02 ruthlessly ripped into the white Mass Produced Evangelions. “No one actually piloting you guys?” she grinned as she ripped through the man-made monsters. “That means I can cut loose and show the world what Unit 02 and I are really made of!” 

She managed to rip one in half, but one caught her from behind and destroyed her umbilical cable connection. The redhead saw the timer start. “Thirty seconds?” she hmphed, “more than enough time to end you pathetic pieces of crap!” 

She fought as hard as she could but the timer kept going down and they kept getting back up. 

As the timer neared zero one reared back with a its spear-like weapon and tossed it toward the red evangelion. She raised her AT field, but as it struck the shield it transformed into a Lance of Longinus. She gasped as it tore through the shield and flew straight toward the Evangelion’s eyes. Just before it made contact All Might came out of nowhere and punched it away. “Asuka!” he cried out, but as the glowing eyes of the Evangelion went out, he knew the power supply had gone out. 

He glanced up, and saw the Evangelions preparing to launch a barrage of Lances, and quickly moved around the shoulders of the giant, he kicked open the emergency plug lever, and pulled it quickly, bringing the plug to the surface. He ripped open the hatch and saw Asuka still frantically working the controls. “NO! I CAN STILL FIGHT! MAMA!” she cried desperately. But All Might grabbed her and leapt away, just as the red Evangelion was impelled repeatedly with spears. 

“NO!! I CAN FIGHT!” Asuka cried over All Might’s shoulders, reaching for her falling Evangelion. “I CAN STILL FIGHT! I CAN STILL FIGHT!” 

All Might landed on the nearest rooftop and sat Asuka down, and they both watched in horror as the Evangelions ripped Unit 02 apart. “NO!” Asuka screamed as All Might wrapped her in a hug. “Mama… Mama…” 

“I’m sorry…” All Might wheezed as he shifted back to Shinji and almost collapsed on Asuka.

“Shinji?” She gasped as he was barely holding on to consciousness. “Shinji, need you to wake up and go All Might again…” She said, seeing the Evas, soaked in Unit 02’s blood turn toward them. “Shinji, c’mon…” 

The monsters pounced toward them, and Asuka hugged Shinji, and turned her body to futilely shield him, and braced herself for the pain of death. Instead she felt a powerful wave of heat and cold. 

Asuka looked up to see Hikari but now with silver-white hair sending waves of ice from her hands, freezing a group of Evas, while beside her was Toji in a blue and black suit, highlighted by his flames while he burnt several others to a crisp. 

“You have a quirk, too?” Asuka asked, and Hikari turned back to her, her eyes now an icy blue. 

“Yeah! Cool huh?” she said, and Toji groaned. 

“She’s been making ice puns since she woke up and found out she had powers,” Toji said, “You two ok?” 

“I’m ok… Shinji was stabbed and still trying to fight, and my Eva… my … they killed her…” Asuka tried to keep herself from crying in front of them. 

“I’m just glad I showed up in time, and you weren’t in it…” Shinji said, finally lifting himself up off her. 

“I’ve got to go back and take care of All for One…” Shinji said, but Asuka grabbed him and kept him from going. 

“You can barely stand up, how are you going to face… THAT?” Asuka asked. 

“I have to try,” Shinji argued. 

“Toji and Hikari can go with you, they have powers too… they can help,” Asuka suggested and the two in question nodded in agreement. 

“No, All for One’s quirk. She can take anyone’s quirk with just physical contact. Too dangerous as is.” Shinji shook his head, “She can’t take mine because of the nature of One for All…” He gave her a little smile, “I know you know that.” 

“Toji, they’re trying to move again!” Hikari called out, and Toji joined her in putting the heat and ice back on the monsters. 

“You’re hurt!” Asuka argued, “You… you’ll die… I just lost my Eva… my mother… I don’t want…” 

“There’s a good possibility…” Shinji pulled back his hand to show it and his side soaked in blood, “There may not be much that can stop it now… but I can stop you and everyone else from going with me by her…” he shook his head, “I can’t let her end the world…” 

“Screw the world!” Asuka exclaimed, “Stay with me!” 

Shinji just sat there for a moment, staring at her flushed face as if he was trying to memorize every feature. 

“Shinji?” Asuka asked. 

“You are my world…” He said, touching her cheek. 

“Stop it…” Asuka teared up, trying her best not to cry. 

“No matter what happens, Asuka Langley Sohryu…” He said, moving in and capturing her lips in a kiss. “I’ll always love you… _Always_.” He said, standing up, transforming back into All Might, and gave her a confident smile. “Hikari, Endeavor,” he said, gaining Toji and Hikari’s attention. “Watch over Asuka for me…” he then gave Asuka one last smile, “Till I come back.” 

Asuka quickly moved toward the hero, but he turned and leaped back toward NERV HQ before she could reach him. “Don’t… don’t go…” She collapsed to her knees, and finally let the tears fall. 

\---TSOP--- 

Rei gasped as All for One struck Unit 01 again. She was easily as powerful as All Might, if not more so, which concerned Rei. “I know what you want to do, and I know you need me,” Rei narrowed her eyes, making Unit 01 throw another punch at Yui. 

All for One caught the punch and laughed. “Gendo may have needed you, sweet child,” she smiled in amusement, “But I don’t. I just need you to get out of my way.” 

“You have to have Angelic material to merge with Lilith’s body.” Rei stated in shock. 

“I know,” All for One stepped back in clear view of Unit 01, “But you’re not the only one. Karowu WAS the final Angel. I took him far, far too easily…” She said, opening her chest armor to show an Angel-like core in the center of her chest. “I’m ready to make things as they have always should have been…” 

“Now, I’m going to take what’s mine,” All for One said, “And you will get out of my way or else.” 

“I choose… or else…” Rei said, readying Unit 01 for the next round of battle.

\---TSOP--- 

Shinji exited the elevator and started down the path to Terminal Dogma. He let himself go into his Shinji-Form to conserve his strength. He knew this would be the greatest battle of his life and he would need all the strength he could get from himself and One for All. 

He gasped when he saw the Entry Plug of Unit 01 wedged into the wall. He ran quickly to it and released the hatch. “REI!” He called out, as Rei fell out into his arms. 

“She’s too powerful…” Rei shook her head, “I couldn’t…” 

“You held her off while I saved Misato and Asuka…” Shinji smiled at her. “You did fine.” 

“Won’t matter if she finishes the ritual and joins with Lilith…” Rei said, glancing down the massive hallway. 

“It won’t happen, why?” Shinji gave her a big smile, “Because I am here.” 

Rei smiled as he helped her up, and she moved in quickly to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Be careful and come home.” She said. 

“Can you walk?” Shinji asked, and Rei nodded, “Then run. This won’t be a pretty fight.” 

Shinji walked toward the crucified Angel’s body and saw All for One standing before it. 

“You’re too late, son,” All for One said, “I’m about to make all things new.” 

“See, here’s the thing,” Shinji said as he transformed slowly into All Might with every step, “I’ve got all this power, but I never really want to hurt anyone, even the Angels. I always just did enough that I only stopped THEM and didn’t hurt anything or anyone else. But what we have here is a very unique and welcomed situation for me.” All Might smiled brightly, “I can completely cut loose and see what One for All can do!” 

With the sound of a sonic boom, All Might’s fist collided with All for One’s and the impact shook all of Tokyo 3. “You would strike your own mother?” 

“My Mother…” All Might growled, “Was Nana Shimura!” 

“Then I will allow you to die as she did…” All For One growled angrily. Launching an attack that All Might easily jumped away from. “I should have ended you when I ended the part of me that was your weakling of a mother!” 

“Detroit SMASH!!!!” All Might screamed launching his attack that caused All for One to shatter like glass. “Copy Quirk…” Lilith began to move breaking away from her restraints and taking on the form of Yui Ikari. “No…” 

“Yes, All Might,” the Lilith All for One hybrid smiled down at him. “It’s too late! Instrumentality has begun!!” 

“I’m not finished yet!” he called out, but was quickly restrained on a on the same cross that Lilith was confined to until just moments earlier. 

“You, a simple ‘hero’ trying to fight a goddess?” Lilith looked down, as she rose, tearing through NERV HQ and taking the restrained hero with her. “I will make you watch as your world is ended, and then you will see the beauty of what I will create.” 

“But first… make this a little easier…” She said, looking at him, and he changed back to Shinji against his will. He growled up at the monster with his mother’s face. 

“Behold, this world of chaos, it will all be remade, I will start it from the beginning. Those I allow to live will be made anew to serve me. And once this world is made as it should be, we will move on to the next populations of Adams and Lilith’s, until we find the very source… and I destroy them, and make myself a throne in the center of the universe…” She said, motioning to the world as she began sending out the Instrumentality Wave across the planet, drawing souls to the sphere in her hands. 

“You… forgot… one little detail…” Shinji said, fighting against the control she had over him, drawing deep into One for All, and One for All responded. 

“And what is that, child?” She smirked. 

“ **I AM HERE!** ” He said, transforming instantly into All Might and ripping away from his restraints. 

“WHAT?” Lilith gasped, “How did you break free from my control?” 

“Misato Katsuragi… Rei Ayanami… Asuka Sohryu… they are in this world…” All Might growled standing on the wreckage of his restraints. “If you want to end this world, it will be over my dead body…” He leapt toward her rearing back his fist. “ **AND I REFUSE TO DIE!!!!** ” 

He could see Rei beside him, touching his fist, pushing him on. “ **AYANAMI!!!!!! SMASH!!!!!!** ” He cried out, his fist colliding with Lilith’s jaw, sending her into a spin. He kicked off a piece of rubble hovering around her and launched a second attack. 

He could see Misato smiling at him, nodding as she touched his fist. “ **KATSURAGI!!!!!! SMASH!!!!!** ” He yelled as he launched himself downward, hitting her again across the face. 

He rebounded yet again, this time off her own knee that she was trying to stabilize herself. He saw Asuka’s confident smirk, giving him a wink and slapping his fisted hand before he launched himself upward into an upper cut. “ **SOHRYU!!!!!!! SMASH!!!!!!** ” He cried out as her jaw snapped upward with the hit. He landed on the black moon that contained what lifeforce and souls she had drawn and he stared up at the monster. 

Suddenly he heard Nana’s voice, as he could feel the power jumping from point to point toward him. “This power has been passed on from hero to hero, each praying that it will bring joy and peace to humanity!” She said, “That One for All will give the world hope!” 

Lilith turned to the hero, gathered up the full power of Instrumentality, and turning it on him. 

“And now, it is your turn!” Nana said, appearing before All Might, and placing the power into his hand, “Do your best, Shinji!” She smiled at him, “I am so proud of you!” 

“Goodbye, Everyone…” All Might whispered as he launched himself toward the blast. 

As Instrumentality collided with the full power of One for All, a massive explosion blinded Lilith. 

Lilith’s eyes widened in fear and shock as Shinji Ikari jumped through the flames, his right arm’s muscles massively swollen with the full power of One for All. “ **UNITED…** ” He screamed, as he remembered the faces of each of his loved ones, those who he was fighting for… “ **STATES…** ” He saw his own reflection in the giant’s eyes as he prepared to launch his ultimate attack. He thrusted his arm forward and felt his fist make contact. he felt the goddess give. “ **OF **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” **

**_Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends._ **

****To Be Concluded…** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of epilogue: Inko Midoriya walked into the home office, and her heart sank at only the light from the computer screen. She fought back tears as the chair rolled back and her young son looked up at her, his eyes swollen with tears. He pointed to the screen, showing a memorial in the center of the town that was being erected in honor of the hero who saved the world. “Mama… he’s… he’s not really gone… is he? Is he, mama?” Inko just wrapped him in a hug and cried.


	12. Final Chapter: My Hero Academia

It has been five months since Third Impact. 

Not much is really known what exactly happened, but after All Might faced the giant monster, and the flash of light as bright as the sun, eighty percent of the population woke up the next day with a special power of some extent. 

For the first month chaos reigned, and without All Might there seemed to be little able to bring it under control. But eventually it did, thanks to those like Endeavor and Journey, or as Rei, Asuka and Misato knew them as Toji and Hikari. Those who had a handle on their powers and wanted to help fell in line behind them and helped the police and army bring about order. Third Impact didn’t bring the end All for One wanted. It brought about the golden age of heroes. 

The wave destroyed computers, fried hard drives, destroyed power grids. Hospitals were filled with those injured by the Instrumentality wave, and without databases those who were not able to identify themselves were left as John and Jane Does. 

With the chaos, those using their newfound powers for their own gain, and All Might still missing and presumed dead, the heroes were needed. And as order was finally being restored; great celebration spread around the world. 

But there were three in particular who were not celebrating. Among them was Rei Ayanami, who dodged in and out of the crowded sidewalks as she made her way to the apartment building she lived. She carried her backpack as well as a stack of papers in her arms. She entered the apartment she shared with Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Sohryu. 

“Welcome home, Rei,” Misato greeted from the table, not completely drunk, which Ayanami noted was odd for this time of day. She sat her backpack down, and brushed some of her long blue hair from her face. 

“Thank you, Misato,” Rei nodded, “I’ll just put these in Shinji-kun’s room.” And walked into the hallway. 

Misato smiled sadly. Every day from school, Rei had brought Shinji’s homework. Said she would help him get caught up once he returned. It was good to have hope, even if Misato felt it was futile. 

It was starting to get late, and she knew it would be close to time for Asuka’s nightly ritual. She sighed and shook her head. Truth be told, she missed him as much as they did, if not more. But at least one of them had to be realistic and entertain the thought that he was dead, and never coming back. 

She picked up the paper and saw began to read the news. Midnight stopped a bank robbery. Endeavor and Journey were already expecting. “That didn’t take long,” Misato noted, then read, skimming over the article of one of the many John Does disappearing earlier that morning. 

She heard a bedroom door open and watched as Asuka walked out wearing one of Shinji’s old button up shirt. 

They gave each other a small smile for a greeting, before she walked toward their balcony and opened the door. Misato sighed as Pen-Pen came out of his freezer and went out to keep Asuka company as she did what she did every night since Third Impact. 

Misato mentally ticked down three two one in her mind, and on one she heard the familiar sound. Asuka leaned over the railing and was whistling her heart out. Misato closed her eyes and began to cry, knowing full well the promise Shinji had given her that night that felt like years ago. 

Every night she would go out and whistle for an hour. She would do it even longer, but Rei and Misato had started to go out and stop her, and the three would embrace, cry, then go to bed, only to repeat again the next night. 

The two gave her the time she needed, holding out what hope she had left that Shinji was still out there, and would come running like he had promised. Misato sighed as Rei walked out of the bedroom area and looked at her. “It’s time.” 

“I know…” Misato said, getting up and the two walked out onto the balcony where Asuka was still whistling with everything she had. 

“Asuka…” Misato spoke up, and Asuka gave it one last whistle before turning. 

“He promised…” She said defiantly as she turned, but the heartbreak and tears in her eyes showed that even she was running low on hope after all this time. 

She walked to her two friends and they embraced and began to sob together, grieving over their friend, their love, their hero. They didn’t hear the thump of someone landing. 

But they did hear a familiar voice. “Don’t cry, girls… why?” 

They all turned and saw a bandaged Shinji in a hospital gown standing before them, clinging to his side. “Because I am here.” 

The three tackled him, and if it weren’t for the railing the four would have went off the edge. “But how?” Asuka was the first to ask. 

“Dunno how long I was out… started to come to a couple days ago…” Shinji said, holding on to the three he cared for the most. “It took me a while to get back… I can only hold my muscle form for maybe five hours at a time before I have to rest. But I came home as quick as I could…” He smiled down at Asuka, “Your whistle helped guide me.” 

“Your home…” Rei breathed against his side. 

“And I like the hair…” Asuka flicked one of the two blond thick strands hanging in his face. “the blond suits you when your skinny.” 

“I think it’s stuck that way now,” Shinji smiled as the three pulled him inside. “but I don’t mind it.”

“You have to be hungry,” Misato said, “I’ll cook something!” 

“…” The other three were silent for several moments, before Asuka spoke up. “Why don’t I order us a pizza?” 

\---TSOP--- 

The mood in the apartment changed overnight. And as the weeks and months went by, news of All Might’s return made the excitement go even farther beyond. Organized agencies sponsored by governments were put into place to help organize the growing hero population, figure-headed by All Might and Endeavor, not only did it bring a better sense of order to the heroes, but allowed many to receive payment and benefits for their families, as well as security and protection for their loved ones. 

Lastly the concept of schools for those who have powered quirks began to be mentioned regularly. 

Which was the conversation between Misato, Rei, and Asuka as they waited for the fourth member of their little family to return from his day job. Which considering how his powers now had a limit, typically didn’t have him gone this long. Which was starting to concern all three. 

“He better be here in the next five minutes, or so help me I’ll…” Asuka growled, before All Might appeared hanging into the doorway with his hands on the edges and his feet still outside. 

“ **I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!** ” He exclaimed, startling Rei, and causing her to toss Pen-Pen, who was in her lap, into the air. 

“That was not even in the least bit normal…” Asuka pointed out, as Rei hurried over to Pen-Pen who was stuck upside down in the trashcan. Rei apologized repeatedly as Pen-Pen wacked what could only be curse words. 

“Come, come, come,” All Might said excitedly, grabbing Asuka with one arm, Rei with the other, and went down on one knee, and looked to Misato, “Hurry, hope on, I have to show you something.” 

“What is it?” Misato asked, as the other two girls looked at him questioningly. 

“If I told you, I wouldn’t have to show you,” All Might grinned broader than ever. “hurry, Hop on!” 

Once Misato was on his back and her arms secure around his back, he threw open the Balcony door and into the skies they went. 

Asuka and Rei looked up at his face lovingly while Misato screamed due to her fear of heights. This was different than the ‘All Might’ smile he gave to the world to give them hope that he would always be there to save them, that may or may not be more forced than it used to be. No, this smile was real and full of excitement. 

“If this isn’t for an Ultra King Size Bed,” Misato grumped clinging for all her worth, “I’m going to be mad. It’s getting cramped.

“This is something much cooler than that!” All Might responded, as he leaped off the top of another building, and they noticed they were headed toward the site of the ruins of NERV Headquarters. 

There eyes widened at the sight that was once Geofront, now fully opened thanks to the battle with the Lilith All for One hybrid. And where the NERV HQ pyramid once was at a construction sight was over it. Four buildings connected in a square, making a “H” shape any way you approached it was being built where the end of the world almost took place. All Might landed and let the girls go before walking up toward the construction site. 

“This is going to be Ultra Academy, or as many of us working toward this project call it, U.A.!” All Might said, “It will be the top of the line in education for those who wish to become heroes for this world!” 

The girls looked at one another and smiled, before All Might held out his arms before the soon to be completed school complex. 

“Welcome!!” He said proudly, “To _My Hero Academia!_ ” 

\---TSOP--- 

Some time later…

“MOM!!! HURRY!” A little green-haired boy exclaimed, holding an All Might toy. 

Inko smiled at her son, ever since they were saved by All Might in that bank robbery, he had been in love with All Might and the idea of being a hero. 

She followed her son into the home office, and he was already in the chair rocking back and forth in the computer chair. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve given this video almost all of its million views…” Inko smiled lovingly as she hit play. Her son’s smiled brightly as he watched the UN ship sinking, “ **HAVE NO FEAR!!!** ” He heard his hero’s voice exclaimed, “ **WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!!!** ” 

“I’m gonna be a hero just like him some day!” the little boy cheered. 

“Daydreaming again, Deku?” Izuku Midoriya blinked, as he looked up to see the girl in a skin tight pink costume smiling affectionately at him. 

“We have to remain at the ready, Midoriya,” Shoto said from his friend’s side, and Izuku looked to see the half silver and half red haired boy with a scarred face smirking at him. 

“I’m focused!” Izuku squeaked. 

“Yeah,” the girl in pink, Ochako, said, “Bakugo’s team is probably going to get in trouble, and we’ll have to back them up… again.” 

“Katsuragi to Team Deku,” Misato’s voice spoke through their ear-pieces. “Bakugo lost his temper and led his team into attacking the villain, move in and assist.” 

“Roger that, Katsuragi-san!” Deku nodded, and Asuka’s voice chimed in. 

“And, Deku, you have full permission to punch my hot-headed son in the head,” Asuka said in annoyance, “Full on smash, got me, kid?”

“R-Roger that…” Deku squeaked, before the group of students began to move. 

In the command center of UA, Misato, Rei, and Asuka stood around watching the computer monitors. 

“Well…” Shinji Ikari stood up, grabbing his cane, and started toward the exit. 

“Shinji,” Rei said, “This is a minor villain, there really isn’t a need for pro back up.” 

“Let him go play,” Asuka rolled her eyes, and waved their husband off. 

“Be careful though, Shinji,” Misato said, and Shinji flashed her a peace sign and a wink. 

“I’ll be careful, just can’t have the kids have all the fun…” he said as he dropped his cane and began to bulk up. 

Bakugo growled as Deku and the others joined the full class of Team 1-A together. “The hell are you doing here?” and he bopped him in the head, “And the hell did you do that for?!” 

“Your mom told me to,” Deku smirked. 

“Well you both can kiss my ass! I’m blowing this son of a bitch away!” Bakugo yelled as he ran toward the villain leaving Deku there to shake his head. 

Deku prepared to join the fight when All Might landed beside him. “All Might!” He squeaked excitedly. 

“Come, young Midoriya!” All Might said, “Let us finish this!” 

“Right…” Deku said, and One for All began to jump point to point toward them, before Deku made a fist, embracing the power, “One for All… FULL COWLING!” he said, as the energy flowed over him and sparked around him. All Might smiled in pride. 

“All right!” All Might said, as master and student jumped toward the villain and exclaimed together. 

“ _ **DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!!!!!**_ ” 

**The End**

_Epilogue…_

One day after Third Impact, ruins of NERV HQ. 

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi called Gendo over to her and Maya. “Did you find her?” 

“Yes…” She said as they raised the stretcher with body Maya was hooking an IV up to. 

“Is she still alive?” Gendo asked. 

“Yes she is,” Ritsuko replied, “just barely.” 

“Good, keep her alive just long enough to get me her quirk…” Gendo said, and Ritsuko and Maya rolled the stretcher toward their black van. Gendo watched after them and smirked. His plan may have failed, but he’s had enough time to make a new plan. And it will not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is finish! 
> 
> I have been bouncing around some thoughts for a follow up, but it'll be a little while on that if it ever comes about. so what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see another round into this mixed world sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had for a while and wanted to put to paper. See how his father and the others deal with a powered Shinji with far more than just a spine.


End file.
